


Roses are red (and they belong to me)

by ElleKing27



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crown Princess Chaewon, Duke's Daughter Minjoo, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Modern Royalty, Nothing explicit, Rating is for Mature Themes, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: You would try to forget her. You would try with all your might, but when it comes to it, you couldn't. Rather, she wouldn't allow you. Somehow, just somehow, she would always be in the back of your mind. Reminding you again of this night. The stark contrast between her innocent looks and her spellbinding eyes.Memories of this night dyed with the color of blood-red roses in her eyes.OrWhere Minjoo is a bit insecure, Chaewon is a bit stressed because of her position, and maybe they're a bit addicted to each other.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 58
Kudos: 333





	1. Of roses and thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> After months of writing this on and off because of uni, it's finally done! :DDDD
> 
> I'll be releasing one chapter per day and I hope you'll enjoy reading this
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cheesyisthyname  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chaewon is just a bit too cautious of Minjoo and the emotions behind her eyes.
> 
> Chaewon's POV

//

"Your Highness! It's time to wake up!" A voice sing songs.

"Yuri," you groan out. Eyes squinting—glaring at your personal maid. Frolicking around your room. You wonder how she could be so chipper at this hour, "it's still too early."

"Have you forgotten about the Virtuous Day, Your Highness?"

Ah, yes. This day again. You wonder if it's really necessary for you to attend the annual ball for the Kingdom's founding day anniversary. Well, second founding really.

You hear the sound of the curtains sliding and immediately you felt the harsh sunlight assaulting your eyes. You quickly burrow your head deep into the recesses of your pillows and blankets. It's too dangerous out of the bed.

"Don't know, don't care," you mumble out from your little cave.

"What's that, Your Highness?" Yuri asks as she looks at the lump on the bed that is you. At least, you think she's looking at you. You can't really see much underneath your nice soft fluffy pillow.

"Nothing." You curl in further to the comforts of your soft bed. Ah, this is bliss. You never want to get out of here. You wonder if you could just spend your whole life on top of a bed. Wouldn't that be fantastic?

But soon, your dreams of soft clouds and comfortable sheets shatters by the jerk of the blanket. Yuri rips the blanket away and you're left cold and exposed. You glare at her.

"You have to get ready," Yuri smiles brightly at you not caring one bit for your glares and grumbles. You suppose she would be used to seeing since after all these years. "The Virtuous Day waits for no one, Your Highness."

“Must I go?” You groan.

“Well, if you rather have your father yell at you for being late, then go ahead.” She shrugs while neatly folding your blanket.

“So, the option of not going isn't even on the table.”

“Your Highness—”

“Chaewon,” you remind her.

“Sorry.” Yuri gives you a bitter smile. “Force of habit.”

Done with fixing your blanket, she continues to open your wardrobe. Taking out dresses from them and lays them on the bed next to you. Mother had prepared a few gowns for you to wear to the ball tonight. You would pick them out yourself, but at this point, you couldn't really care less. As long as you don't look like a garbage bag, it's fine.

Walking over to the bathroom, you wash your face.

“Regardless,” Yuri continues. You hear her voice coming from the other room. “It's Virtuous Day! And you are the Crown Princess!”

Coming out of the bathroom, you see the number of dresses laid out. Did Father forget to limit Mother's spending again or what? Or perhaps it's one of those times where Father is pampering Mother. Well, you suppose as long as they don't use the national treasury to buy this stuff, it's okay.

"So?" It's safe to say that you're not particularly interested in this occasion. Yuri beckons you over to the vanity.

“ _And_ not to mention you're also _the_ Lorelei.” She combs your hair, but you stay mum. Only an exasperated sigh escaping from you. “What's wrong, Chae?”

“What's _wrong_ are those Goddamn suitors of mine,” you hiss. Annoyance creeping up your chest like ants crawling up a wall as you remember the last official party you attended. Ugh, hyenas.

“Ah,” Yuri says in understanding. A wry smile on her face.

“When will my Father finally realized that I'm _not_ interested in any of them!” You groan out loud. “And not only the guys which— _ew_. But also the girls! I just want to find someone at my own pace.”

“I don't think the King has anything to do with your suitors...”

“I know that, Yul,” you grumble. “Just—Why can't he just say I'm unavailable or _something_?”

“That would imply you have someone then. You won't find a lover that way, Chae,” she says. Done with brushing your hair, she pats your shoulders. "Come, let's get you washed up."

You walk back over to the bathroom.

“There are other ways, Yul.”

“True.” She nods behind you. “But there'll still be some stubborn ones.”

You just sigh again.

“Sorry, Chae. But you just gotta endure. It's not like you'll attend a party every day, right?”

“Right.”

After that, the talks of suitors didn't come up again. Yuri would diligently do her duties as your maid and helped you prepare for tonight's ball. As for you? Well, you had just monotonously spent the entire day letting Yuri and Mother dress you however they want. You're used to this by now. Besides how much more special can this day be? You've experienced Virtuous Day for years, and it's still not as exciting as everyone seems to make it out to be. And honestly? You couldn't care less.

Blasphemy. You know. But again, you couldn't care less.

It'll probably be like all the other official events you have attended. Just a bit more extravagant than usual. You'll greet all of the important figures. Entertain those accursed hyenas. Sing a bit. And go back to your room. What's more to it?

Oh, how wrong you turn out to be. This night would turn out to be much, _much_ more memorable than any other.

The reason is simple.

 _She_ is there.

You would try to forget her. You would try with all your might, but when it comes to it, you couldn't. Rather, she wouldn't allow you. Somehow, just somehow, she would always be in the back of your mind. Reminding you again of this night. The stark contrast between her innocent looks and her spellbinding eyes.

Memories of this night dyed with the color of blood-red roses in her eyes.

The party has already started since a while ago, and now, you're in the middle of entertaining all of these hyenas.

"How beautiful you look tonight, Your Highness."

"Truly, it is an honor to be in your presence again."

Oh, fuck off. Go back to sucking your mommy's tit, you bloody hyenas. Don't think that you can't see the greed behind their eyes. It's almost painfully obvious. Why can't your suitors be one of the better nobles? Oh, right the better ones actually respect the line you had drawn. These ones just took one look at the line and just blatantly ignored it. What? Do they think somehow you'll like that 'rebellious' attitude of theirs?

Sadly, you can't spit all of that to them, can you? A subtle sigh escapes. You're just disappointed that some of these hyenas are actually girls. They're far and few between. But still, you expected better from them.

You suppose life would be too easy if it went exactly how you wanted it to be.

But then Father calls for you in the middle of this zoo and it makes you wonder. He barely calls for you in this sort of setting. Only to greet important figures of the Kingdom would he ask for you. That and when he's talking to someone he hates—dislikes and wants to show you off to them. Hate is a strong word for a King. A Monarch cannot have biases. In theory, at least. You're not gonna lie, Father can get quite petty from time to time. You don't mind though. The look of frustration on those Noble traditionalists' faces is pretty amusing to watch. You are your father's daughter after all. But you digress.

You've already met everyone important earlier. So, Father must need you to piss someone off. Excellent. These hyenas are really starting to annoy the shit out of you.

Going to Father's side, both of you make way to another side of the ballroom.

"There's someone you must meet, Chaewon," he says, and oh, so, no debilitating the souls of smelly wrinkly and misogynistic old people today then. A shame really.

"Who is it, Father?"

"You've probably heard of her before," he says. Could it be a visiting foreign royalty? But the people from the Far East is scheduled to visit in half a year. It can’t be them. So, who? "It's Shin's daughter. You know Minjoo, correct?"

Technically, yes, you do know of her. You know everyone in the Draconis House.

They’re a very famous—or infamous depending on who you ask—Noble House in the Kingdom. Second only to the Royal Family. It would be a struggle to find someone who hasn’t heard of them. A martial arts household sworn to protect the Night Birds. Many children from the House ends up becoming a knight in the Royal Guards. The knights who protect and serve directly underneath the Crown. The current Duke, Shin Draconis Kim, is the Army’s General and Father’s personal knight.

Additionally, the Draconis House and The Royal Family have always had a close-knit relationship ever since the rebirth of the Kingdom.

You know of the Duke well. He’s been a longtime friend of Father's. Childhood friends. You would often see Uncle Shin around the Castle. He would sometimes visit you too. Asking of your wellbeing and gifting tomes and grimoires to you. One of the few people you're close with that isn't family. A second father you never had. You also personally know the eldest son and current heir to the title, Minseok. You’ve known him ever since you were little. He used to be your playmate along with your cousin Hyewon. But with his promotion to Captain of the Royal Guards, he’s become so busy that you’ve barely seen him this past year. It’s a shame how you’ve drifted apart from him.

And yet when it comes to the Duke's sole daughter, you draw a blank. Minjoo Draconis Kim. A name that carries mystery with every mention.

Nobody really knows much about her. Especially since she’s only had her social debut a few months ago. Quite late for an upper class noble. Rumor has it that she’s a sickly child. Some say that she was out training in the nearby mountains to become a Knight. Others even say that she's the real mastermind in the Draconis Household behind the scenes. All rumors obviously. Some more preposterous than others.

The truth behind her late debutante was told to you through Father. Apparently, the Duke wanted to give Minjoo a relatively normal life for as long as possible. So, he hid her from the public gaze until he could hide her no more. With his daughter turning 20, he thought it was time to stop hiding her.

Nevertheless, you nod to your father.

“I've met her a few times before, but this will be the first time for you. In any case, she'll be attending the same university as you this year, Chaewon,” Father continues on to say. “It would be good if you could befriend her.”

“Maybe,” you say uncommittedly. “We'll see.”

“Be nice,” he sends you a warning glance.

“You talk as if I'm mean, Father.” An eyebrow raised and a smirk on your lips. He just sighs and you chuckle.

Minjoo. Hmm, let’s see if she’s as interesting as the rumors make her out to be. Certainly, you’re quite intrigued by her. Couldn't help but to be curious. You faintly wonder if she would be the same as the other dragons in her family. Red eyes, intimidating looks, and demons of the battlefield.

“Shin!” Father laughs as he pats Uncle Shin's shoulders. You see Minseok standing next to him and he sends you a small wave with a smile. It’s nice seeing him again after a while. He's far better than any of the other young nobles around here. You wave back at him. “How have you been enjoying the party, my Friend?”

"The same as always, Yeo." Uncle chuckles before talking to the girl behind him. "Come, Minjoo. Greet the King."

"Greetings to the most glorious of the Night Birds, His Royal Majesty the Crown." She formally bows. Light beige hair. Unlike uncle's and Minseok's raven ones. She must've inherited it from the late Duchess.

Wait, this is her? Uncle's daughter?

“Greetings to you too, Lady Draconis.” Father smiles welcomingly to her. “I believe you've never met my daughter yet?”

“Yes, we haven't had the opportunity yet, Your Majesty,” She says before looking at you. “Greetings to the Royal Highness, the Lorelei.”

A formal bow to you and you're getting more and more bewildered by the second. Your previous expectations shatter as this wasn't what you expected of her at all. Beige hair so soft that made you wonder if it was made of clouds and a dainty appearance that doesn't fit with the rest of the dragons. You have half a mind to think that they're all playing a joke on you.

She can't be a dragon.

Your Father puts a hand on your shoulder and you snap out of your shock. Looking around, you see everyone watching you in expectation. Ah, right. Introductions are still due.

“Good evening, Lady Draconis.” Giving her a kind smile, you try to hide your own flustered state. “It's a shame to have only met you tonight.”

“Likewise, Your Highness.” She's just talking to you normally. Just like any other noble in this gaudy place, and yet, why does it feel different? Very different. To the point that it brings a certain _feeling_ to your chest, and you're not too sure if like it.

You ignore it.

But then you look into her eyes and perhaps you should rethink your previous thoughts. Red eyes that feels entirely too intense. An unknown emotion coloring them. It's as if you're about to be swallowed whole by her if you're not careful enough. Quickly, you avert your eyes elsewhere. Opting to look at uncle instead. It was enough to make even you nervous.

Definitely a dragon.

It's curious though. Neither uncle's eyes nor Minseok's ever made you this nervous. Hell, they never made you nervous at all. Then why is she different?

"Shin, about that matter..." uncle starts.

“Ah, yes, _that_.” You notice the slight sour expression in your father’s face and you raise an eyebrow. It disappears before you could question him about it. “The Duke and I have things to discuss. Sir Minseok will have to come with us too. How about you and Lady Draconis spend some time together, Chaewon? Get to know each other. After all, you'll be spending a lot of time together later on."

A hearty laugh comes from your father and what the hell is he so cheery about? Not to be dramatic or anything, but you're sort of panicking right now. Spending more time with _her_? Kind of Father to suggest that, but _really_ , no thank you. Honestly, you'd rather go talk to those incessant hyenas again than this. You don't care. There's just something about her that makes you all... tense.

Needless to say, you do not like this.

But whether you like it or not, the three of them leave both of you and Minseok gives you a small ‘see you’. Now, you’re alone together with her. Well, alone is a subjective word. You aren't really _alone_ with her per se. Especially when you're in the middle of a ballroom filled with other nobles. Look, regardless, it's awkward and you’re honestly at a loss on what to do. Should you say something? Probably. But what?

Oh, Nyx. Let the darkness swallow you whole so you could escape this situation.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Eyes snapping to the girl next to you. A concerned look on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" A question for a question. And truthfully? A way to hide the nervous stirrings in your chest.

"Forgive me, but you do look a bit, um," a hesitant pause, "uncomfortable?"

Bull's eye.

Of course, you are. You're about to spend time with someone you barely know for hours and this particular someone also somehow has the ability to make your heart pound uncomfortably loud for some mysterious reason. Call yourself dramatic but you think it's actually pretty reasonable. Though now that you think about it, you're starting to sound like a fourteen-year-old child with her crush. And you do _not_ like that.

Perhaps you should chill out a little.

It's just that appearance of hers that keeps putting you on edge. Too jarring. It's like a bouquet of roses growing amidst the skulls of the fallen. Out of place and yet somehow still morbidly beautiful. Unnerving yet you can't help but stare and admire. You feel as if her thorns are waiting just behind the guise of her beautiful appearance. Waiting to pierce your skin open.

Preposterous. You know. Maybe you're just tired from dealing with all those hyenas earlier.

"Yes, it's a bit," looking around you let out a small sigh, "stifling."

"Shall we go to the terrace?" She suggests kindly.

The terrace, huh? Not a bad place to spend some time in. Seeing as your bound to be with her for the night regardless, you suppose going there might actually be a fine idea. You like the view out there. Furthermore, it's definitely more preferable than staying here and having a chance of running into another hyena. Although, truth-be-told, you can't help but feel more than just a little bit nervous at the prospect of being alone with her at a place where people hardly go.

You nod anyway.

"Sure," you say, "lead the way."

"Well, then. May I, Your Highness?" A hand is offered to you. Will you get pricked by her thorns?

Stop with the dramatics, Chaewon. You're starting to get annoyed by how nervous you are around her. It's a bit ridiculous. You'll be fine.

You take her hand.

"Thank you." You're not about to start being impolite to her just because of some weird depiction you have of her in your mind. You have standards mind you.

Huh, her hands are a bit tougher than you thought. Perhaps she does partake in knightly practices? It wouldn't surprise you.

With your hand in hers, she escorts you to the terrace.

Normally, people aren't allowed to touch a royal all willy nilly like that—or at least, in public that is. But regardless, not even high ranking nobles can touch a member of the Royal Family without permission. However, like all things, there are bound to be exceptions to that rule. The most influential House in the Kingdom, second only to the Royal Household, would be that exception. After all, rules are made for a reason and this one, in particular, was for safety. Then the Dragons who swore to protect the Night Birds would be the logical exception, no?

Which is why nobody batted an eye to the fact that Minjoo is essentially holding your hand right now. They would, however, mind the fact that the recently debuted and mysterious Daughter of Duke Draconis is suddenly acting very friendly to the one and only Crown Princess. Yet somehow they head no attention to that either.

You suspect it has something to do with the change of music. Signaling the change of activities. The time to has come dance. Oh, thank Nyx you agreed to go to the terrace with her. You really don't want to be dancing tonight. Not that you're bad at it. On the contraire, you're bloody fine at it. The problem lies with those who ask you to be their partner.

With a more relaxed step in your feet, you slip away before any of those hyenas could find you.

Arriving at the terrace, you leave her side to go to the edge of it. You lean against the cold stone railing. The terrace has an amazing view of the garden. One that you have taken a particular liking to. You like being out here where you can see the entirety of it. Even the presence of the Dragon behind you couldn't make it less of an experience. Though the stinging feeling on the back of your head does bother you a bit.

"Is there something on my face?" you ask her.

"Oh, uh, none at all, Your Highness." A bit of a stutter in her reply.

"Then is my face that interesting?" Raising an eyebrow at her, you ask her again. "You keep staring."

"That's, um," she clears her throat. Momentarily avoiding your eyes in favor of looking at the garden down below. Only to meet yours again moments afterward, and now, you're the one who wants to avoid hers. "I suppose I'm fascinated."

"Fascinated?"

"I haven't seen a lady as beautiful as you, Your Highness." There it is again. Red eyes colored with something you don't understand. You're not too sure if you want to understand.

"I—Thank you," you say. Flustered.

"A-Anyways," she coughs. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, quite." You direct your eyes back to the garden. Much more calming than a certain existence near you.

"Not one for parties, Your Highness?" She steps in beside you.

"No, not really," you admit lightly. A glance to the window behind. You could see the people dancing merrily with their partners. "The existence of certain... _people_. Sours the whole experience for me."

"Men?"

You let out a snicker at her remark. Well, what do you know? Turns out the thorny rose has a funny bone in them. You find yourself becoming less and less nervous around her. It may be because of the garden. Or perhaps it really was the exhaustion those hyenas caused. But regardless, you wish the weird feeling in your chest would fade too.

"Well, the vast majority of my suitors are men," you joke. "But, no. As annoying as they are, it's not men. At least, not just them."

"Well, you are a highly desirable woman, Princess." She chuckles and you roll your eyes.

"As flattered as I am, I would prefer if they kindly fuck off," you scoff and she laughs at the unexpected remark. A hint of disbelieve in her laughter.

"Never in my whole life would I imagine comes a day where I would witness the crown princess curse," she says amazed.

"That's because you don't know me well, Lady Draconis," you say as you glanced at her before looking down back to the garden.

"Oh, I, uh, I couldn't really do much about that."

"Hmm, that may be true in the past, but it's not true now anymore, is it?"

There was a pause. Somehow, this period of silence feels a bit heavy for reasons unknown. But then she laughs softly and the heaviness shatters like a lie. What was that supposed to be?

"You're very right, Your Highness." Her voice is soft and when you took another small glance to her, you see her eyes and you're not sure what to make of it. There's a different emotion coloring them. Heavier. You wonder if her late debutante has more story behind it than what's told to you.

You look away again.

Somehow, this girl has managed to put two emotions in your chest throughout your few minutes of exchange. The first, well, you still don't know what this is. It feels weirdly of roses and thorns and you're not eager to find out more than that either. The second emotion is, surprisingly, worry. And not over yourself either but her.

You won’t ask though. You’d honestly rather not know. A fear that if you knew, you would care. You wouldn’t be able to forget her. Preferring to just leave this night as just a distant memory.

It didn’t matter anyway.

Her thorns had already taken a hold of you before you could even realize what was happening.

(

The next morning, you would find yourself next to your father in the dining room. Eating breakfast as usual. He would talk about the events of the previous night with you and Mother. All animatedly and without missing a single detail. He wouldn't want Mother to feel left out.

Unfortunately, Mother couldn't attend the annual ball last night. With your baby brother coming soon, it was the right decision to let your mother rest even if she says otherwise. You wouldn't want either of them getting hurt. Helping you getting ready for the ball was enough.

Father then would move on to talk to you. Of suitors and other happenings with other nobles. Mother looks forward to what you will say. Unfortunately, you would answer them like always, you hated every single one of the hyenas.

"And what of Minjoo?" Father would ask of you.

"And what of her?" you would ask back to him.

"You've met her, Chaewon?" Mother would say with excitement in her eyes, and you would wonder what would be so exciting about all of this.

"I have."

"You seem to have gotten close to her," Father would remark. "Minjoo, I mean."

You wouldn't know what in the world would make Father think that way. You wouldn’t understand. You and _her_? Close? Perhaps in a thousand years.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Father."

"I saw her escorting you all night, dear." A jovial smile would be plastered on his face. "Or did I saw wrong too?"

"No, you saw correct," you huff.

"And?" Mother would raise an eyebrow at you. Urging you to tell more.

"She had offered to keep my suitors at bay, and I had accepted it." You would explain. "It doesn't mean anything. She was being nice."

"Well, it's nice to see you get close to her already." Father would laugh. "I'm sure having another close friend would be good for you."

"She's not my friend."

"Not yet you mean, dear." Mother would chime in, and honestly, you don't see it at all.

You're not close to her nor do you want to be close to her. Father and Mother would like to beg to differ, but they don't feel what you had felt that night. What you feel whenever you're with her. The feeling of roses creeping inside your chest is not one that you take pleasure in. The roses might look sweet but you would rather not know how the thorns feel against your skin.

Father says that you should hang out with her at the campus. However, sorry, Father. You will most definitely _not_ be doing such things. Conveniently forgetting the fact that you had told her you would be spending lots of time with her, and that you had given her permission to call you by your name the night before.

Trying to forget at least.

Oh, Nyx, why did you even do that? Agonizing over an impulsive decision was not something you would have planned on doing for the rest of that day. You would try to comfort yourself. On the bright side of things, you wouldn't have to worry so much about it soon. After a few days, you would definitely forget all about her and your stupid decisions the night prior.

Yet why is it that you couldn't sleep those following nights? And why is it that when you finally do succumb to it in the wee hours of the night, you dream of red, red roses?

You can't forget them. You can't forget her.

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


	2. Of azaleas and poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minjoo is a bit insecure and maybe Chaewon is more attached to her than she initially thought.
> 
> Minjoo POV

//

Minjoo Draconis Kim does not believe in falling in love at first sight. Minseok might say that you're naive, and to a certain extent, you do agree. But you're not naive enough to believe in some nonsensical fairytales like that. On the other hand, you do believe in attraction at first sight. Something much more believable than just falling in love with a total stranger you've just met. Something that was proven to you that night in late summer.

Completely enamored the moment you had laid your eyes on her.

So much so that you couldn't leave your eyes off of her that night. From before you were officially introduced to her till the last moments she went out the grand golden door. Retiring for the night. Not to mention when she sang. Oh, Holy Mother of Dragons, her voice! Truly befitting of her title, Lorelei. You would hear her voice even in the deep recesses of your dreams, and in your waking moments, you would her voice whisper in your ears like a ghost. She haunts you day and night, and you don't want her to stop.

You still remember that night when you first met vividly. The feel of her soft hand in your hardened ones. A night that truly felt like a midsummer night's dream.

(

“It seems like they're searching for you, Your Highness,” you remark after glancing at the busy servants inside. All of them looking for her. Unaware that both of you are at the terrace. It seems like they didn't think to search out here.

She looks towards the castle servants and an annoyed look plasters her face.

“I suppose it's time,” she sighs and it brings forth worry from you. Does she not like being the Lorelei?

“Do you dislike it?”

“Singing? God's no.” Her response, quick and sure. Leaving you with confusion.

“Then?”

“Don't get me wrong,” she starts, “I like being the Lorelei and all. But when you get to sing the same song 10 years in a row, well, it gets _a bit_ boring. Plus, those hyenas always flock to me the moment I walk down the stage and shower me with this empty praises of theirs. Do they think of me as a mindless whore? If they give compliments, my skirt will magically fly off and bend my legs for them? Dumbasses. All of them, I swear to Nyx.”

A blink, two blinks. You stand there bewildered. You felt it a bit in your previous conversation, but this is one vicious princess. This... This was not how you imagine the so-called gentle princess to be. Then again, you can't really judge her for it. You're practically in the same shoes as her. What with your family's reputation.

“What?” she snaps back with a hiss after you had stared at her dumbly for seconds too long.

“Uh, no, nothing, Your Highness,” you quickly say. Slightly afraid of the venom coming out of her lips.

She huffs and you wonder if there's anything you can do to alleviate her woes.

“Those suitors of yours, they seem to be the source of all of your problems,” you say trying to comfort her.

“Not all. But, yes, most of them at least.”

“Well, I can't do much about the same song part, but I could help with the, um, hyenas.”

You hope she'll agree to this plan of yours. It's a pretty solid one all things considered right now and it wouldn't bring a loss to her. Or, at least, you hope it won't. You'll never know what sort of rumor the nobles will make. She raises an eyebrow. It seems like she's intrigued.

“I could escort you. Many are afraid of these,” you point to those red eyes of yours, “to the point of avoidance even. They wouldn't dare approach if I'm with you.”

“Hmm,” she contemplates. Looking briefly into your eyes before quickly looking back to the inside of the ballroom.

“It's, um, just a thought,” an awkward pause, “Your Highness.”

“No, it,” a pondering look on her face, “it could work.”

Uhhh, does this mean it's a green light from her?

“Looks like you're going to be my escort for the night, Lady Draconis.” She gives you a genuine smile and suddenly you find your breath escaping you. It seems like it is a green light.

“It would be an honor, Your Highness.” You smile back at her.

“Chaewon.”

Um, is she asking you to call her casually by her first name?

“Um—”

“We'll be spending a lot of time together. It'll be stifling if you keep calling me ‘Your Highness’ all the time,” she reasons but, um, you can't? You might be from a Duke Household and a high ranking noble and all that stuff, but calling a _The_ Crown Princess by name? You think that you'd sooner go to jail for treason or something.

“I'm not sure if I can—”

“I am not taking a ‘no’ as an answer, Minjoo,” she glares at you and _Minjoo_? Can the Princess slow down a bit? You're kinda losing your mind here.

“What—what about the public? I don't think they'll particularly agree with this.”

“Oh, let people think whatever they want.” She rolls her eyes.

You can't figure out what she's thinking. You can't read her at all behind those confident eyes of hers.

“Call me by my name.” Her golden eyes piercing yours and a smile full of amusement on her lips. You're transfixed by her. “And I'll call you by yours.”

You laugh. What else can you do in this situation? You laugh out in disbelief and amusement.

Azaleas. She reminds you of them. Fragile looking things, and yet, poisonous enough to kill an unsuspecting admirer. You don't think you would mind getting poisoned by her. A beautiful siren calling you to your death. If death is in her arms, then you'll gladly go. She can't kill you easily anyways. You're not a dragon for anything.

"It would be an honor, Your—" a glare from her and you chuckle— “Right. Chaewon.”

“Good.” She nods approvingly. “And while you're at it, fix the way you speak too. It's too formal.”

“Unders—Okay.”

A soft snicker from her.

"Well then, shall we?"

You take her hand for the second time that night and escort her back inside the ballroom. Almost instantly, a servant notices both of you. Well, Chaewon really. Saying that she's needed up on stage. She just nods and looks to you. Oh, that must be your cue to escort her there. And so, you do just that.

Including the servant, everyone you pass by glances to both of you in confusion. Since when did the Crown Princess allowed someone to escort her? You just stare into their eyes. Immediately, they avoid your gaze out of fear.

It's a curious thing. You're not really doing anything to them, yet they're all somehow afraid. Once you had hoped that the nobles would be different towards these eyes. But here you are. Still avoided like the plague. Oh, well, it can't be helped. At least, now, it's actually being useful for once.

Now that you think about it, the Princess is the same. Well, actually, not really? She too averts her gaze from yours, but it feels a little different with her. You stare at the girl. You're not quite sure why is it that she looks away. You're just very sure it's not fear. Definitely not. You can feel it when someone's scared of you and she's distinctly not.

Then again, she didn't look away earlier when she asked—demanded that you call her by her name. So, maybe she's only averting her eyes because it's your first time meeting her? But she doesn't look like the nervous type. Not by her earlier behavior. So, what is it? She makes you more and more curious.

“Minjoo,” she calls out to you. You look to the front and there she is with one foot on top the stairs to the stage. Her hand still in yours.

It looks like you've already arrived at the destination. You should've paid more attention. It seems like no one approached her while you were escorting her. So, it's fine? But still though. You need to do a better job next time. More glaring and less thinking about Chaewon for the rest of the night.

“Yes, Your Highness?” She shoots you a disapproving look, but you're not about to call her name in public. She may not care about the press but you do. More specifically, you care about what they'll say about her. She's still the Crown Princess after all.

“Wait for me?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

She nods and goes up the stage. Your line of sight never leaving her figure.

Staying near the stage, you stand at the side as opposed to the front of it. This way you could get her the moment she goes down from it. Though, truth be told, it is a bit of a shame that you couldn't be at the front.

You've heard of the Lorelei and tales of her singing. Never once have you heard anyone utter negative things about it. An angel had transcended upon earth to sing a lovely poem! Or so the exaggerated ones would often say. You always listen to those ones with a grain of salt. Nevertheless, you're still excited to hear her sing in real life.

Of course, you've watched the videos online, but, as they say, live performances are always different.

The lights dim.

The first note resounds throughout the room. It has started. You watch her intently. If she's anything like the videos you've seen, then you wouldn't want to miss anything.

Chaewon holds the mic stand gingerly. Her eyes glowing softly in gold. The light casting a halo on her back. A breath. She sings.

 _“The cries of the night songstress echoes_  
_The corrupted sun is its stage_  
_The waring Nightingale calls to arms_  
_. . .”_

)

Nevertheless, it’s safe to say that you are absolutely smitten by her. That one night wasn’t enough. You want to see her again. You want to know more about her. Not as Crown Princess Chaewon Luscinian Wang, but just as Chaewon. You want to hear her snappy and confident replies again. Not caring about her image as a princess of this Kingdom at all. It makes you chuckle every time you remember how she huffed and puffed that night.

You have a striking feeling she might slap you if you tell her she looked cute when annoyed. You don’t have proof. So, maybe you should tell her that just to see what happens. Um, for science of course. The fact that you’re in the same university as her means you can test this theory out sooner than later.

Which brings us a problem. You don’t know where she is.

But worry not! Kim Minjoo has a plan!

You see, this campus is huge. A given seeing as this is the Kingdom’s national university. You’re grateful and all that, but not very helpful in trying to find her. You could actually just go to the Faculty of Arts building and ask for her, but you would rather not. It just doesn’t sit well with you. It feels as if you’re encroaching her space, and well, you don’t want her to feel uncomfortable because of something you did.

And so, you’re waiting until you spot her somewhere on campus. You would say hi and depending on how she reacts either you say your goodbye or maybe stay for a few minutes longer and chat. This way you can ensure that she feels the most comfortable when you interact with her again.

…why does it feel like you’re overthinking again?

Realistically speaking, she shouldn’t be _that_ uncomfortable to talk to you again. But, but you never know! Some people would put on a face when you meet them for the first time. Only for it to fade away the second time to give way to their true feelings. But then again you’ve always been able to felt their fear even if they did put on a face, and you didn’t feel any of that with Chaewon.

A confident smile and a golden hue. You think back to the night at the terrace.

You’d like to believe she isn’t that type of person.

Sighing subtly, your right-hand touches your eyebrow. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You really shouldn’t be doing this right now. Class isn’t over yet and you’re pretty sure this is going to come out on the quiz next week. Eyes on the whiteboard, Minjoo. Yet your desire to stop overthinking and actually pay attention in class is annoyingly overshadowed by that uneasy feeling in the back of your head. It’s that same weird anxiety that you have when you leave the house and did you lock all of your doors? Except it’s about twice as worse.

A nagging voice that you can’t seem to stop listening. Fingers that can’t seem to stop fidgeting.

The—The spell is still there, right? Eunbi had given you the amulet and it has served you well for years. Your finger moving from your eyebrow to touch the right earing. A restless feel to your touch.

You should—you should probably check again.

Just in case.

Subtly taking out your phone underneath your desk, you turn on the camera. Hopefully, Ms. Minji doesn’t see it. Glancing downwards, you stare at your own eyes, and you sigh in relief. You’re safe. They’re still dark brown. Pocketing your phone, you touch your earing again. The amulet is still doing its job as always. Granted it is something that Eunbi made and she’s the court magician. Plus, she’s never failed you either. Though double-checking is always nice. Call it paranoia. Call it insecurity. But it’s better than people avoiding your gaze again. Or worse.

_Stay away from me!_

Thorns grow in your chest, and ow, that kinda hurts. And you, you really shouldn’t be going down this train of thought.

Let’s just chill out. Take a deep breath, Minjoo. Yeah, just like that. Okay, now remember what Dad had always said. You should be proud of your eyes. They’re a gift. A symbol of your family’s power. Something that should be the source of your strength.

You don’t quite believe his words just yet. But little by little, you’re starting to. Once you completely believe in those words, you won’t have to hide them anymore. You’ll be like dad and your brother one day. You just need the confidence to do it. Sadly though that day isn’t today. Right now, you’re still trying. You’ve been trying for a while, but you’ve definitely improved!

Right, you can do this, Kim Minjoo!

Now, time to focus on the lesson and ace this class!

“That’s it for today, class! Make sure to review for the quiz next week.” Ms. Minji announces to everyone and oh.

Well, the class is done. Uh, and you didn’t pay attention at all. Guess it’s time to borrow Wonyoung’s notes for the class!

“Won,” you call out to her as you walk up to her desk.

“Hm?” She neatly puts her books and pencil case back in her back. Though you’re not too sure about the effectiveness of doing that. No matter how neat she makes it, at the end of the day, it somehow becomes messy again. You suspect it has something to do with her hyperactive girlfriend but you’re not too sure about that either. Maybe a mischievous fairy jinxed her bag?

“Can I see your notes?” You grin at her. “I wasn’t paying attention earlier.”

“Busy thinking over the Princess again?” She says and it makes you sputter.

“Wha—I wasn’t!”

“Uhuh, yeah, I believe you.” She giggles at your slowly reddening face.

“I’m starting to regret telling you everything,” you groan.

“Perks of being a best friend. I get to hear about all of your crushes.” She wears her backpack and sends you a teasing smile. “I’ll send you pictures of my notes later, Joo.”

“Thanks, Won.” Adjusting your own backpack, both of you start walking out of the classroom. “Any plans after this?”

“Got a date with Yuu, why?”

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch together.” You walk on ahead of her before turning back to face her. Wonyoung just shrugs.

“You could always come with us.”

“And be the third wheel? _Again_?” Walking backward, you move to the side to avoid a yellow cone. At first, Wonyoung would often scold you for walking backward. But nowadays, she’s given up. Probably because you keep doing it despite her warnings and the fact that you’ve never fallen while doing it. You’ve got eyes behind your head. Not literally, but it’s the sixth sense kind. Knight training somehow becomes useful in your daily life in ways you never thought of.

“It’s not my fault you’re painfully single,” she remarks.

“Ugh, you’re hanging out with Nako too often.”

Wonyoung laughs and both of you soon reach the entrance of the building. Parting ways with her, you make your way towards the cafeteria. You could just go home and eat lunch there instead. Arguably a better choice seeing as there are actually chefs cooking for you at home and the cafeteria has… people. But hey, the latter has a higher chance of running into Chaewon. So, screw common sense, right?

And lo and behold! There she is. Chaewon Luscinian Wang. All in her short fluffy hair and golden eyes glory. Looking ever so confident and slightly annoyed by everything. Just like how she was that night. Except for this time instead of a ball gown, she’s in casual clothing and less make up too. She looks more cute than beautiful like this. However, your heart goes whoosh anyways.

You’re pretty sure you have heart eyes going on right now, but do you care? Not really, no.

Although, you do care about what’s happening at her table.

Cold glares and clenched fists as contrasted to slimy smiles and overly persistent egos. Yeah, the suitors are back to annoy Chaewon again. Really, will they ever give her a break? Honestly, you’re starting to feel angry at these people. Must they bother her? Especially when she’s currently alone.

It reminds you of one of the conversations you had with her that night. Usually, her cousin would be with her. Helping her fend off all of the annoying, um, hyenas. But she couldn’t leave her family that night. Something about meeting a foreign royalty if you’re not mistaken. So, she had to deal with them alone. At least, until you came along.

It seems that Lady Lawrence isn’t here too today.

“My Father has 10 villas around the continent in different countries. He would often gift me with the most beautiful of gems he could find. I like beautiful things that shine you see. And you, Your Highness, is the most beautiful person in the world who shines the most!”

Okay, well. There are layers to that that you want to pick apart but you reserve to rolling your eyes for now. You’re starting to think that even if they were in the most romantic setting they still wouldn’t be able to woo Chaewon. You wonder if they can even look at the girl properly when their big ego is in their way. They probably need help using doors too with their head as big as that. Too bad they’ll need glasses to even look at their mosaic micro-penis.

Look, you’re usually not like this! Honest! You’re usually more peaceful and you don’t even swear that often. It’s a new development really. Actually, it’s not a new development because of the dragon’s fury and all that, but you get the point!

Anyways, you should really go over there and help her. You did, after all, promise her you would keep the suitors away. It was a one-time deal for that night only, but helping again wouldn’t hurt, no?

However, as you step forward, you hesitate. You, you would have to dispel the glamour, wouldn’t you? Vines of thorns start to slither around your heart. That uneasy feeling returning with a vengeance. Your fingers touch the right eyebrow again. It might seem silly. All of this anxiety you mean. You did go to the ball with your eyes uncovered by the glamour. But it’s different. That place was full of nobles. They’re used to seeing blood red eyes from the rest of your family members, and most importantly, Dad and Minseok were there with you.

Now, you’re as alone as you were on a deserted island.

But then you see her. Ears red and venom on the tip of her tongue. A volcano ready to erupt at any moment.

 _Let people think whatever they want_.

A small chuckle escapes your lips. Maybe you should try to be more like her.

You step forward. As you come closer, you touch your right earing and dispel the glamour. Brown eyes fading to give way to familiar blood red ones. It'll be okay. It's only for a while anyway.

Taking a deep breath, you walk up to the table.

"Hello there," you greet. A seemingly pleasant smile on your face. Glancing at her, golden eyes meet your red ones. A look mixed between why-are-you-here and thank-god-you're-here on her face. You try to give her a reassuring smile.

"Lady Draconis! I didn't expect to see you here today," some bloke greeted you back.

Some others did too. A few stayed quiet. The ones in the back slipping away. All of them fearful of the blood in your eyes. You can feel it. The inky black sludge in their hearts known as fear. Oh, how clearly you can feel it. To the point that the black ink is starting to taint your heart too. You try to push away the thorns.

You'd rather invest in other emotions other than sadness right now. Mainly, anger.

"I am a student here too," you jest. "Or did all of you forget?"

"No, no." A nervous laugh. "Of course not, Lady Draconis."

"And? What is everybody doing here?" You say. Slowly putting pressure on everybody, except for her. Would she even be fazed in the presence of your pressure? Probably not.

"We—we were admiring Her Royal Highness' be—beauty over here."

"Is that so?" Still a smile to your face. Facing Chaewon, you make a small bow. "Hello there, Your Highness."

"Minjoo." She says simply. An unamused expression on her face as if telling you to hurry up and get rid of them.

"Yes?"

"I am not too fond of waiting."

You were trying to be kind to the suitors. As kind as someone can be when telling someone to go away anyway. But it seems your method is a bit too lengthy for Chaewon. You guess it's time to do it the old fashioned way.

"Apologies."

"Just make them leave."

"Very well."

A small murmur arose from the line of suitors. Leave? Make who leave? Oh, how ignorant they are to their own shortcomings.

“Leave,” you simply say to them. Putting more pressure behind those words.

"E—Excuse me?"

You stare right into their eyes.

"Leave now," you say evenly. Not one ounce of emotion portrayed on your face. "Before you face Her Highness' wrath."

"But—"

"Or perhaps all of you find it amusing to test my patience?"

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly, they all leave after sputtering their farewells. You watch them as they scurry their way from the table and out from the cafeteria. You let out a sigh. It's over now.

You can put the glamour back on.

However, just as you were about to touch your earing, you hear a voice. You don't really know where it came from. You're not too sure if you care. But you heard it as clear as day.

“ _Monster_."

The thorns creep back up from the depths. Covering every inch of your chest. You—You think that you're starting to bleed from the inside. It's, uh, it's getting a bit harder to breathe.

"Not only are they stupid, but cowards too," Chaewon scoffs. Your eyes snap to her.

"I wouldn't blame them," you instinctively say.

"What? For being stupid?" She looks at you bewilderedly with one eyebrow raised. You realize how weird you sounded earlier.

"For being scared," you clarify. A bitter smile.

She looks at you for a while. An ugly pause between the two of you. The tip of her mouth pointing downwards. You look away. It's suffocating. You—You need to get out of here.

"Um, anyway," you start. A faux smile on your lips. "I'll, uh, I'll get going now."

"Wait—"

You walk away before you hear the end of her sentence. You know that you talked about how excited you were to spend more time with her and all that stuff, but you can't really enjoy your time with her if you're suffocating. You tried to push away the thorns. You really did. They were stubborn though. Clinging fiercely onto your lungs with their spikes and you can't seem to shake them off.

It feels as if your chest is being squeezed painfully.

Run. Run. Run. It's all that you can think of right now. You need to run. It can't spill here. It can't spill now. You have to be alone. You need to be alone.

That's how you find yourself here. The last stall in a dingy bathroom somewhere on campus. No one ever comes here. At—At least you think so? You hope no one will come here. Because honestly, the thorns make you bleed from the inside out and blood is filling your lungs. You can't breathe in blood.

A sharp gasp.

You can't breathe at all.

Fuck.

Your body sliding down the tiled walls. Legs too weak to stand. You grasp at your chest. Sobbing quietly, you curl up. Please go away. It hurts. You try to remember what Dad always says to you.

“ _It's a gift. A source of your strength, Minjoo_."

"S—Strength."

“ _Don't be ashamed to be a dragon, daughter_."

"D—Don't be ash-ashamed."

“ _You are the kindest girl I know. You are not the monster they make you out to be_."

"I'm not a—a monst—ter."

The blood recedes and thorns die down. Slithering back to the depths of the abyss. You would rather it stays down there. Never to surface up again.

A shaky breath.

Sleeves wiping away the tears. You look around. Sitting down at a dingy bathroom wasn't really in your schedule for the day. Then again having a breakdown wasn't either. You sigh. You'll probably need to wash all of your clothes twice. Sitting on this dirty floor really wasn't a good idea. Though given the circumstances, you weren't really thinking straight earlier.

Looking up, you stare at the ceiling. How is it that even the ceiling is dirty? You're pretty sure that the campus staff wouldn't let it get this dirty. Unless you're not at campus anymore? Actually, where are you?

You'll think about that later.

For now, you should probably put the glamour back on. Touching your right earing, the red fades into a dull brown.

You take a deep breath. Damn, you feel shitty. You're not even sure if you want to eat lunch anymore. All you want to do right now is just go back home and take a nap.

Yeah, a nap sounds nice.

Now, if only your legs would move. You glance at the stall's lock. Maybe the nap can wait. You don't really want to move from this space right now. Nor do you want to move at all actually. You're tired.

But then you hear a door open and the clicking of heels on the tile flooring. You take a sigh of relief. Thank god she didn't come in when you were still breaking down. So, people actually come to this bathroom huh. Also, why does it sound like she's out of breath? Maybe she's in a hurry to go to the bathroom?

Click. Click. Click. Click. And stop.

You wonder what she's doing. Why isn't she going into a stall?

Click. Click. Click.

Is it just you or is she coming closer to your stall?

Click. Click. And stop.

Uhhh, why is she stopping in front of your stall? She mumbles something under her breath that you couldn't quite make out. Is—Is she okay? Does she need help? Or does she—

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" She suddenly says, and wait a second, you know that voice. You don't think you could ever forget the voice that haunts your dreams.

"Ch—Chaewon?" What is she doing here?

"Oh, so now you use my real name."

"Um—"

"Open up."

"O-Okay?" Why is she here? And she looked for you? Why would she look for you? You don't really understand what's going on but for starters let's open the door first.

You scoot a bit closer to the door and reach up. The lock opens with an audible click, and before you could even open the door, she's already inside the stall with you and locking the door again. Without a second thought, she tries to sit next to you on the floor too and not on your watch.

"Wait, you can't sit on the floor. It's dirty!"

"You're doing it," she says with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but—but," you huff. Not finding the right words for it. Taking off your hoodie, you make her sit on it instead. "Here, sit on this."

She rolls her eyes but says thanks anyways. It puts a small smile on your lips. You managed to save her but from germs.

"So, uh, why are you here?" You ask her. Only to realize how rude you sound moments later. "Not that I mind you being here, which I don't by the way. It's just that I'm pretty sure this place is on the edge of campus? May—Maybe? Are we still on campus anymore? And not to be rude or anything it's just that I'm really confused?"

"Huh, for as elegant as you were at the ball, you're surprisingly clumsy." She chuckles and your heart flutters a bit.

"Is—Is that a good thing?" you ask her.

"It's a compliment, Minjoo."

"Oh." So, it is. You chuckle softly. "Thanks."

"Also, we're still on campus. Just at a really weird nook of it. We're pretty much at the edge of it near the woods." Well, that answers your question of where you are. "Took me almost an hour to find you. Thank Nyx the birds saw where you went."

"You looked for me?" Again, why?

"I was," a hesitant pause. Hands fidgeting with each other, "worried."

"You—You were?" You feel something filling your chest again and this time it's not blood. Azaleas.

"You left me looking like someone murdered your whole family. So, yes. I'm worried."

"Sorry." You feel bad. You didn't want her to worry about you. Much less see you like this. All pathetic.

"For feeling shitty because someone called you a monster? Why should you be sorry?"

"Right." you agree with her weekly. Looking down, you scratch your eyebrow again.

Logically, you understand what she's saying. But with everything else people say to comfort you, you don't quite believe them. Something stubborn in your mind that decides that maybe you are, well, bad. Even though you know you aren't. Dad says so. Eunbi says so. Heck, even Minseok says so.

You feel bad for a lot of things. Not believing in their words is one too.

"Sorry," she suddenly says and you look at her surprised. Why is she the one saying sorry now? "I'm not good at this whole comforting business."

You give her a small chuckle.

"We all have to start somewhere, right?"

"Yeah." A small smile appearing on her lips. Only for it to turn hesitant a moment afterward. She stops fidgeting with her own hands and reaches for yours. They're as soft as you remember them to be. "Mother used to hold my hand like this when I was younger. Nightmares often visited me back then."

"A hex?"

She nods.

"Father said it was a witch. I never knew what happened to her. Never really cared either. Just glad it was gone." Her voice, softer than usual. Her thumb comfortingly rubbing the back of yours. For someone who claims to be bad at this, she sure is doing a great job of it. You quietly listen to her. "Mother would often sing me lullabies too."

"I hear the Queen has a beautiful voice."

"She does."

A moment of silence. But unlike last time, you're not suffocating. In fact, you're breathing fine. Azaleas are easy to breathe in. Almost too easy. Soft pink petals fill your lungs and you breathe floral.

"Want me to sing you one?" she hesitantly asks.

Chaewon singing to you personally? You would be an idiot to refuse. You nod.

"Please."

_"The moon shines bright_  
_The stars twinkle in delight_  
_Lay down your head_  
_For the day has end_  
_. . . "_

She sings the lullaby softly. Almost a whisper. It's different from that night. It's warm and comforting. You think it's the most serene you've felt in a while. Leaning back your head, you close your eyes and listen to her. You wonder if it has anything to do with the Royal Family’s ability to imbue power and influence in their words, but you certainly feel very calm right now. Peaceful.

_"Rest easy my child_  
_Flowers in your eyes_  
_As beautiful as they might_  
_Tis time to rest_  
_. . . "_

You wouldn't mind listening to this every day. Is it bad that you're liking her more and more every time you meet? But what can you say? You've already breathed in her sweet poison. You wouldn't mind breathing in more.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"I'm awake," you say. Chuckling before opening your eyes again. "Thanks for it."

"No problem, you've helped me before and I—" But then she suddenly stops talking. Opting to stare deeply in your eyes. And not in the affectionate type of way either. More like, what-the-hell-did-you-do type. Basically a glare.

But you don't recall offending her? Or maybe there's something on your face? You haven't seen yourself in a mirror yet so that could be—

She suddenly grabs your face and what is she doing? You immediately both hear and feel your heart rate going through the roof. She’s so close and you can kinda smell her perfume, and um, you’re kinda dying a bit here. You would tell her to move, but then again you wouldn't mind dying while breathing azaleas.

"Why aren't they red?" She glares at you. Swallowing, you suddenly feel nervous for a different reason. You know it's a question but why does it feel like a demand instead?

"What's not red?"

"Your eyes, Minjoo," she explains. Her frown deepens. "Why aren't they red?"

"Because people get scared?"

"Well, people are idiots," she scoffs. “Is it glamour?”

“Yeah, I, uh, I use an amulet.” You point at your right earing. A silver rose.

"Don’t ever use that in front of me,” she orders you.

“O—Okay?” You’re confused. “You prefer my red eyes?”

“It’s better than these ones," she says before finally releasing your face.

"Really?" you ask her again.

"Yeah, so, don't use it, okay?"

"I—Okay."

“Good.” She smiles and her glare finally disappears. “I expect payment in the form of you getting rid of my suitors.”

“I’m paying you for this?” You grin.

“You get rid of those hyenas and I sing your troubles away from time to time." She shrugs. "Problem?”

“Well, no. Not really.” You chuckle. “Does this mean I can go to you freely?”

“Freely?” An eyebrow raised.

“I—I mean in my free time.” Your finger scratches your eyebrow. “Uh, like between classes.”

“Yeah, sure. And you also have to come when I call for you.”

“How will I know?”

“Give me your phone.”

You don't miss how your hand never left hers. Even when she was typing her number into your phone. A grin never left your face either that day.

(

"You called me by my name," you say in regards to the scene back at the cafeteria earlier in the day. You suppose she really doesn't care about what people think of her. But still, you don't want people to be talking bad about her. Especially not when it's because of you.

Both of you still sitting in that dingy bathroom. How long has it been? Maybe an hour? You don't know. It's hard to notice other things when she's around.

"And you were supposed to call me by mine."

You feel a little bad for not doing it. You'll try to find a way to make it up to her.

"Next time."

"I don't quite believe that." She smiles softly.

You still don't want people to say bad things about her, but if it makes her happy, you'll just have to do it, won't you? As for other people, well, you won't let them say anything at all.

"I will, Chaewon."

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


	3. Of petals and misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chaewon and Minjoo attend another noble party, and for some reason, there's a lot of petals on Chaewon's bed.
> 
> Chaewon POV

//

Another day, another party to attend. This time it’s a grand banquet to receive the visiting foreign royalties from the Far East. You don’t think too much of it. Father forbid any shenanigans for tonight which is unfortunate, but otherwise, it’s just another day for you.

As always, Mother and Yuri spent the entire day making you look pretty. Tonight’s dress is dark blue. Perfectly matching with the House Luscinian’s colors.

You nibble on mint chocolate desserts displayed at the serving table. Trying very hard to ignore the Hyenas around you. Sigh. Here we go again.

“Your Highness, do you enjoy macarons? Should I send some as a gift?”

“What are you talking about sir Eunseok? Her Highness likes mint chocolate more than the macarons.”

“Aha, you’re right, Lady Chanmi. Silly me!”

And cue laughter.

Where’s Minjoo again?

You don’t think you could find a drier conversation as this even if you went to the Sahara. Subtly you roll your eyes. Do they have nothing better to do? Mainly talking to all those foreign merchants and nobles that came along to accompany the Far East Princess. If they’re the ‘hot-shots’ they should be doing that, striking up deals and opening up more trade routes instead of incessantly bothering you.

Speaking of the Far East Princess, you glance to the center of the banquet hall. Pink hair and pink eyes. Princess Sakura Miyawaki. Certainly, a beauty to behold, and with beauty also comes the hyenas. It's practically a package deal at this point. With her own circle of hyenas, you send her sincere good lucks in your heart.

“Your Highness—“

Time to drown out this pack of hyenas you guess.

It’s been—what? Six to seven months since you’ve comforted Minjoo? Damn time really went by quickly. Then again, when your dreams are haunted and with her around, it’s not a surprise. You have to admit, you were wrong all those months ago about her. You actually like being with her. And as the saying goes, time goes by when you’re having fun.

Both of you keeping true to the arrangement that you two had promised. She would often visit you in between classes and get rid of those hyenas for you. In return, you would sing for her once in a while. Usually when you notice that she’s feeling down. Or when it’s just the two of you together at that dingy bathroom. As weird as it is, that place has become a sort of hideout for both of you. Though you two mostly stay outside of it rather than inside. You’re convinced that that place is a health hazard.

Also, you would basically chew out anybody who said anything bad about Minjoo. You see because she's spending more time with you and you wouldn't let her wear that disgusting glamour, people get exposed to her red eyes more often than usual.

Which also means more unflattering comments directed towards her.

 _Go on_ , you would say, _insult her_. A venomous glare and sneer on your lips. _See if you don't end up in jail_ , you would hiss while placing power behind your words, _I dare you_.

“Your Highness,” a hyena’s voice snaps you out of your own thoughts. Turning towards him, you notice how much closer he is than earlier. Ugh, what does he want now? “I gathered all my courage to ask you of this, but may I have the privilege of calling you by ‘Chaewon’ instead of ‘Your Highness’?”

“Oh my, he actually did it!”

“What a mad lad!” A disbelieving laugh.

You hear none of the surprised exclaims around you. He wants to do what now?

“We’ve known each other for a long time and I thought perhaps it’s time that I—”

Your eyes turn dark and the typically warm golden hues mixing in with cold hostility. Even after half a year, Minjoo still hasn’t called you by your name and _he_ wants to do it? You have to laugh. 

“No.” Icy venom dripping down your words.

“Pardon?”

“Are you deaf?” You touch his shoulder and he stumbles back. Frost immediately covering his velvet suit. Father will punish you if he hears word of this but you don’t care. Imbuing mana into your words, you repeat yourself. “ _No._ ”

Almost immediately, he kneels down against his will. Cold sweat starting to form behind his neck and on his forehead. Not that you could see it. He’s looking down on the floor after all. Or rather, you’re making him stare at the marble floor. Golden eyes glowing an eerie hue.

All the other hyenas could only watch in relative horror. Though you’re a bit thankful for them. There’s so many of them that no one else in the hall notices what’s happening.

“Say my name one more time. I dare you.”

“I—I deeply apologize, Your Highness. Lowly I do not deserve the—the privilege as I am not worthy enough. I shall—I shall not make the same mistake twice. Glory to the Lorelei and Crown Princess,” he quickly says. What a disgustingly glib tongue.

“ _Get out of my sight._ ”

And so, they all scramble away with tails between their legs. You scoff. And they want a place by your side? Laughable really.

“You showed them huh, kitty?”

You turn towards the voice. Purple eyes and a perpetual smirk on her lips. Yup, it’s her alright.

“Eunbi.”

“It’s always amusing to see you and your suitors,” she says as she glances back to the retreating figures of the hyenas.

“Amusing for you. Not me.” You sigh.

“Anyways, is the one you talked about here?” She changes the subject with a wave of her hand. “I heard you say she was a noble?”

“She is,” you confirm.

Yeah, you told Eunbi, your mentor, about her. Not everything about her though. You had purposefully hidden certain key facts from the old coot like her name for example. Eunbi knows about the dreams though. Not their contents but just the fact that they’re keeping you up at night. You confided to her in hopes that maybe, just maybe she could get rid of them. However, alas, even the court mage can’t do anything about dreams that aren’t nightmares.

Unfortunately, those dreams you have of her aren’t counted as such.

Speaking of Minjoo, where is she? Usually, she would already be with you. Looking around, you find a familiar back wearing a black striped suit and what the fuck? It’s exposed. Her back is fucking exposed. _Um?_ It might be just you but that should really be illegal. Who let her wear that backless suit? Who? You just want to talk.

Fuck, you can feel her thorns encasing you again.

“Is it her?” Eunbi points to a girl in red all the way across the banquet hall. “The one that keeps you up at night?”

“You make it sound worse than it actually is.” You roll your eyes.

You won’t ever admit that it actually is. You can’t remember the countless nights where you woke up in the middle of the night. Sweating from the heat. Maybe it’s from the fact that she’s a dragon. Maybe it’s because of the contents of the dream.

You’d rather not say.

Roses for eyes and hushed whispers. Fleeting touches and a voice calling your name that feels a bit too real to be a dream. A dream that you feel like you’re going to have again tonight.

You don’t have them too often. Theses dreams. But they’re frequent enough to drive you delirious whenever you have them. Enough to have your own mana reacting to them and whenever you wake up from those dreams, you would always find blood-red petals littered all over your bed. Roses jammed inside your own lungs. You would breathe roses for a while afterward. You avoid her on those days.

You’d rather not think about what it all means.

“Also, that’s not her,” you say in regards to the girl in red. No, the reason why you’ve been looking in that direction isn’t her. It’s the beige haired girl.

“Then who is it?”

“And why should I tell you?” Your eyes finally moving away from her figure.

“Quite obvious, isn’t it?” Eunbi takes a sip from the wine glass she holds. A coy smile never leaving her lips. “I need to know just who is that managed to woo my precious disciple. Especially when—well, you know yourself well enough.”

“I wasn’t _wooed_ by anyone, Lady Morgan,” you say with narrowed eyes.

“Well, we’ll see about that, shall we?”

You scoff and she gives you a low chuckle in return. You appreciate Eunbi being worried for you and all, but honestly, you don’t need it. You’re perfectly capable of determining what’s good or bad for you. You’re not the same ten-year-old kid that she taught anymore. However, admittedly, you’re not too sure where Minjoo lies in the spectrum of good and bad. She honestly feels like she’s at the end of both sides of the spectrum at the same time.

It’s annoying. You keep getting trapped in her thorns. It’s even more annoying how you seem to take pleasure in it.

“Your Highness.”

Speaking of the devil.

“Minjoo,” you say in faux indifference. But then your eyes meet hers and you find yourself giving her a smile. Curses. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Sorry.” She steps closer to you. “I had to greet everyone else first. No one bothered you in the meanwhile, did they?”

“A few hyenas here and there. Nothing I couldn’t handle though.” You tilt your head a little. “I would’ve called you otherwise.”

“That’s reassuring. Oh, Eunbi! Ahem, I mean, Lady Morgan.” She greets her the moment she notices Eunbi standing next to you. “Pleasure seeing you here tonight.”

“Nice seeing you too, child. And please no need for formalities,” Eunbi greets her back. You frown. What is that annoyingly knowing smile on her face? You have half a mind to conjure an insect into her drink. It’s been done before and you have greater accuracy now. She wouldn’t notice it this time. You’re sure of it. “How’s the amulet?”

“It’s doing great actually. It hasn’t failed me even once. As expected of the court magician,” Minjoo talks as she touches her right earing. Your frown deepens.

“Wait, you’re the one who made Minjoo’s amulet?”

“I did. I take commissions too you know. Being a court mage is nice and all but it can get a bit boring at times.” Eunbi whips her hair back.

You hum in response. Displeased. Technically, Eunbi did nothing wrong, you just heavily dislike that amulet. Honestly, can you blame yourself? Anyone would be angry too if a beautiful garden of roses was covered by disgusting muddy dirt. Well, whatever. As long as you get to keep the view whenever she’s with you, you suppose it’s fine.

“Well, you kids can take your time talking with each other.” Eunbi gives you a wink and you’re starting to seriously contemplate conjuring up that insect. “I have other people to talk to.”

“Dame Chaeyeon?” you deadpan.

“You know it.” She smirks. Just before she leaves, she takes a moment to pat you on the head and you pout. She just laughs. “I approve by the way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmmm, sure you don’t.”

Eunbi leaves with a wave of her fingers and it’s decided. You’re definitely going to make her day absolutely miserable the next time you have a lesson with her. You don’t stop glaring at her until her figure is lost to the crowds.

“Your Highness?” she calls out to you. Worry flying around amongst the roses. Your eyes soften. “Is it that bad? Using glamour I mean.”

“Well, yes? Think about it from my perspective, Minjoo.” You nonchalantly say as you stare right into her eyes. “If given the choice between staring at some mud and staring at a garden of roses, which would you pick?”

“Oh, I, uh, I see,” she sputters. A flush coming to her cheeks. She looks more like a rose like this. You push down the thought that you want to see it more. That you want to make her look like this more. You push it down to the depths of the abyss. Don’t even think about it, Chaewon Luscinian Wang. _Don’t you dare_. Your dreams are already haunted enough as it is.

“Perhaps I should reserve the pleasure to view them to only you then, Your Highness?” she jokes. You hate how much you like the sound of that. You’re getting too possessive of her. You want her to drown in your own poison.

“Oh, please, I’m not that cruel.” You snort. “But never mind that, how are the people from the Far East? I haven’t talked to them much tonight.”

“They’re really interesting,” Minjoo says excitedly. “I’ve read about their country before but hearing about it from the natives themselves is so fascinating.”

“Really? Tell me more, Minjoo.”

“Unlike us, they worship the Sun God, Helios, instead of the Goddess of the Night, Nyx, like us. So, they have a lot of things related to the sun. There’s a mountain in their southern region that’s named after their God, and apparently, monks regularly make a pilgrimage there.”

She rambles on and you just listen with a smile on your face. It’s nice hearing her talk. Not only because of her voice but also because of the shine in her eyes when she talks about something she finds interesting.

“Also, isn’t it fascinating that they have shamans and monks there instead? We have mages and priests, which in principle work the same, but their technics and methods as completely different despite achieving the same result. It’s the same with the sorcerers in the North and witches in the west, isn’t it fascinating?”

“But I thought the results differ though?”

“Well, technically they do. Because the way that the mana reacts to their methods are significantly different from our methods, and so, there is a difference in the output but—”

“But the overall result is largely similar. Though there are certain schools of magic or spells that are exclusive to them. Nature magic and skin walking, for example, are exclusive to the shamans of the Far East and the spirits of nature themselves.” A familiar voice from the left and a leisurely smile on her lips. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

It’s Hyewon. She comes wearing a dark green dress and with a wine glass in her hand. Why is it that annoying people (read: Hyewon/Eunbi) drink wine on the regular? Is it a trend among know-it-alls?

“Hey, Hye.” You hold out your fist and she bumps it against her own.

“Hey, Chae.”

“Ah, Lady Lawrence,” Minjoo greets your cousin with a smile. “I see you’ve been reading about the Far East as well?”

“You know as well as anyone that I’ll read anything I can get my hands on. Also, come on, Joo. Just call me Hyewon like usual.” She pats Minjoo amicably on the shoulder.

Earlier, you mentioned about how Minjoo hangs out with you a lot now. Well, as that stands, she now hangs out a lot with Hyewon too by association and it’s pretty safe to say that she’s friends with your cousin now.

But you don’t like it.

If it was a normal friendship, then it would be all fine and dandy. You're not Hye's mother nor are you Minjoo's. They can be friends with whoever the hell they want. In fact, you're pretty happy that they're getting along together.

The problem lies with _this_.

“Ah, sorry about that, Hyewon,” she says with a bashful smile. Her hand coming up to scratch her eyebrow. “I’m not used to calling you so casually in this setting.”

“You’ll have to get used to it one of these days. By the way, that book you gave me a few days ago? I already finished reading it.”

“That was quick! So, what do you think about it? Personally, the progression was a bit too fast for my taste.”

“I actually thought it was okay for what it was. If it progressed slower, then it might’ve turned a bit bland. They probably would’ve turned to more exposition or—Oh, thanks, Joo.” Hyewon interrupted by Minjoo tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

“No prob, Hye. But don’t you think that it would’ve benefited more if they developed the characters a bit more?”

You sigh inwardly. Trying very hard not to glare at any of the people in front of you.

Look, sharing the same hobby and bonding over it is nice. It really is. But did they really have to flirt in front of your salad? Granted you’re not eating a salad right now but you do in uni and they keep doing _it_ there too. So, your point still stands.

You actually don’t mind Minjoo flirting with other people.

(That’s a big fat lie and you know it. But you’d rather not think about it. You’d rather not face the implications of it.)

But does she really have to do it with Hyewon? Your cousin? Really? And the fact that Hye flirts back too sometimes just makes you—Oh, how much you just want to punch Minjoo and/or Hyewon right now. You’re not too sure which one you want to punch more right now. Maybe be both.

“Which book are you guys talking about?” Since you cannot, in fact, punch any of them right now, you resort to at least joining the conversation. Better than being left out.

“Oh, it’s a fantasy novel written by Freya Meister! Her newest one.” Minjoo grins. “It’s about a princess who lives in a world of perpetual winter and the assassin that’s sent to kill her. There’s a lot of world-building and politics built in it.”

“The characters are pretty lovable too despite being a slightly dark novel.” Hyewon chimes in.

“Should I read it?”

“Maybe? I don’t know if you’ll like it, Chae,” Hye says with a knowing smile. “Don’t you already have enough politics in your life?”

“You got that right.” You snicker.

“I heard from Eunbi that you almost froze a guy.”

“They were bothering you that much?” Minjoo asks with a frown.

“That little sh—”

“Language, Chaewon.” Hyewon raises an eyebrow with a grin. “We’re in public, Dearest Cousin.”

“That… _guy_ ,” you roll your eyes, “tried to call me by my first name. Casually. Something about knowing me for a long time? Honestly, I don’t even remember his name.”

“He’s got guts. I’ll give him that.” Hyewon whistles. “Though stupid nonetheless. Right, Minjoo?”

“Yes, very moronic.” She frowns. Red eyes turning into a slit as they look towards the crowd.

You were just about to ask her what she was looking for in the crowd when another voice interrupts. You really should’ve seen this coming. What’s a banquet without being interrupted a thousand times? Especially when you’re the heiress apparent to the throne.

Oh, well.

“Your Royal Highness,” this time it’s the head butler, Baekho, “it’s time. The stage is prepared for you.”

Right. Singing. It’s not a royal banquet too without you singing at some part of it.

Let’s see, what was the song you chose to sing again? Oh, right. It’s _that_ song. You’re really thankful that Father is letting you sing anything tonight but you have to question him a little. Did he not read the lyrics up before approving it? Why? Well, the lyrics are a bit… explicit. Look, it’s actually a really cute song, okay?

You’ll be singing the national anthem first anyway so it’s all balanced out.

“I’ll be there soon,” you tell Baekho before turning back to Hyewon and Minjoo. “I’ll be going then.”

“Good luck, Chae. I’ll look forward to it.” Hye encourages you.

“Me too.” Minjoo grins. “I’ll be waiting on the sides as usual.”

You nod and with that, you leave both of them.

Preparing on stage, you take a deep breath before smiling at the gathering crowd. You step closer to the golden mic and greet everyone again. Your personality might have a little bit of crudeness in it, but once you’re on stage, it all disappears. Up here, you’re the ever-elegant Lorelei. Some call it a mask. You call it another side of yourself.

The band starts playing and you sing the Kingdom’s anthem first. When it ends, you take a deep breath. You kinda wanna laugh a bit. You wonder if any of those old wrinkly vultures would notice the lyrics of the next song.

_“Tell me why you gotta look at me that way_   
_You know what it does to me_   
_So baby, what you tryna say? Ayy_   
_Lately, all I want is you on top of me_   
_You know where your hands should be_   
_So baby, won't you come show me? Mmm_   
_I got you, I got you dreamin' (Ahh)_   
_You close your eyes and you're screamin' (Ahh)_   
_Play with your mind for no reason_   
_I know you love how I tease it (Ahh-ah)_   
_You know that I'm playin', so don't be mistaken_   
_You already know what I'm thinkin', girl_   
_. . .”_

How wonderful it is to mess with all of them. You know Father said no shenanigans, but all things considered, this is pretty mild, isn’t it?

_“Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_   
_It's impossible to ignore you, woah_   
_Why must you make me laugh so much?_   
_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_“Just say goodnight and go_   
_Ohh, ohh, ohh_   
_Just say goodnight and go_   
_Ohh, ohh, ohh_   
_Just say goodnight and go_   
_. . .”_

After the performance, you thank everyone for listening. Glancing to the wrinkly vultures, you’re met with a few disapproving smiles. In response, your smile turns even wider. That being said, almost everyone else seems to like the song. Well, half of the songs nowadays are a bit explicit so you guess everyone’s already used to it by now.

Stepping down from the stage, Minjoo immediately comes to you like usual. Holding out a hand for you take as you walk down the stairs.

“Thanks, Minjoo.”

“Anything for you, Your Highness.” She says. Her hand refusing to let yours go even when you’ve reached the last step. “Will you be immediately returning back to your courters?”

“Of course,” you smirk. You have a tendency to immediately leave after doing your duties and you feel zero remorse for it.

“I’ll escort you then.”

“All the way to my room?”

“If that is your wish,” is what she says but you can already see the expecting look in her eyes. You giggle softly and nod.

“Come, let’s go.”

It’s been really comfortable since Minjoo started escorting you everywhere. Usually, people would swarm you the moment you’re done singing and you’re practically stuck there for another hour before you can escape. Now, you can just bee-line to the door and no one can stop you. Okay, that’s not true. Father, Mother, Uncle Shin, Hyewon, Eunbi, etc. can stop you. Unfortunately, they’re not intimidated by Minjoo’s glare.

From the corner of your eyes, you can see a few people wanting to approach and good luck with that. As if she’ll let anyone do it.

The knights guarding the door opens it for both you and her before bowing. You give them a small nod and walk right out.

(Father would scold you tomorrow morning for both immediately leaving and the song. You would just ask him if he enjoyed seeing the vultures’ faces twisting and he would say nothing. Yeah, that’s what you thought.)

Far away from the banquet hall, you and Minjoo walk through the dimly lighted hallways of the Northern wing of the castle. The place where all the members of the Royal family reside.

Only moonlight lights the corridors here. The warm blue light of the moon flowing down through the windows in waterfalls. No other sound but the muffled sounds of your steps on top of carpet. A stark contrast against the busy and bright halls in the Western wing.

She still hasn’t let go of your hand yet. Intertwining them instead. You wonder when this started. The whole hand-holding thing. Probably back all those months ago in the dingy dim bathroom. You had held her hand as comfort, but ever since then, she would take every opportunity to hold yours.

“Hey, Chaewon?”

“Hm?”

“Who is he? The one that tried to call your name?”

“I told you. I don’t even remember his name.” You shrug.

“Then what about his face? What did he look like?” She quickly asks back and it makes you stop and raise an eyebrow. Why is she so interested in that particular hyena?

“He looked like any other snobby noble around here.” You shrug before glancing at her face. There’s something in her eyes. Something more… menacing. Is she feeling bad that she didn’t manage to stop it? You smile at her. It’s cute how seriously she takes her bodyguard role. “But if you must know, he is Marquis Donavan’s second son. Red hair and a sleazy look in his eyes. You’ll probably recognize him if you see him.”

“I see.” She nods seriously and you laugh softly.

“Whatever you’re going to do, take care not to go to jail, hm?”

“I—I’m not going to do anything!” a fervent denial. “It’s just, uh, just for reference. You know, so I’ll know which one to pay extra attention too.”

She nods to herself and you just roll your eyes fondly at her.

“Mhm.” You definitely don’t believe her. Stepping closer to her, you tilt your head. “By the way, what happened to your own promise?”

“Oh.” She scratches her eyebrow. “I’m still kinda working on that.”

“I’ve been waiting for a while now, Minjoo.”

“I’ll do it soon.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

“For real this time.”

“I’ll hold you on to that.” Oh, you’re already back to your room. That was quick. A bit too quick actually. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

She nods.

Taking your intertwined hands, she holds them close to her face. Pressing a faint kiss to the back of your hand. Roses. You feel them so vividly in your chest right now.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chaewon.”

“See you, Minjoo.”

She gives you another kiss to your hand. Red eyes looking down and a smile on her lips. And there it is, the thorns. Making ever permanent marks in your heart. You wonder if she ever does this to anyone. She better not. Otherwise, you’ll… well, you don’t really know what you’ll do.

When she leaves, you’re left with a flush complexion and somehow you’re still breathing in roses. The back of your left-hand tingling.

You are not looking forward to the dreams tonight.

“Who was she?” Yuri asks once you’re inside your room. Helping you out of the dress.

“Minjoo Draconis Kim. Uncle Shin’s daughter.”

“She’s pretty,” she remarks before laughing. “Beautiful even. Though you’re still prettier in my eyes, Chae.”

“Thanks.” You roll your eyes fondly.

“You seem close to her,” she says excitedly.

“You might not know cause you’re never interested in any noble business, but we do go to the same university.”

“Really? How close are you with her?”

A momentary silence. You mull it around in your head before sighing.

“A lot. She’s… irreplaceable at this point.” You sigh again. “Unfortunately.”

“Why so?” Yuri asks as she tilts her head.

“The petals, Yuri.”

“She’s the one?” A surprised tone.

“Yeah.”

(

A month or so have passed since the banquet and you’re still waiting for Minjoo to say your name in public. At this point, you’re confused about why she hasn’t said it. Initially, it’s because both of you weren’t that close to each other yet. She didn’t want the press to say anything weird about how the Crown Princess is easy because she let someone she didn’t know to call her so casually. But it’s been well over half a year and almost a year since you two met.

However, you’re not going to force her even if it is a bit upsetting.

Right now, you’re in the campus hallways filled with busy people and others who just have nothing better to do waiting for Minjoo to pick you up. A sigh. You know better than to hope for her to say it here. Leaning against the white walls, you make a cursory glance. Still not here yet. Guess you’ll just play with your phone until she arrives.

But then you hear her voice and wait did she just—

"Chaewon." She says.

Oh.

She actually did say it.

It’s a bit unsure and honestly way too quiet for anyone else to hear it but _she said it_. In this hallway full of people, she really said it.

"You said my name," you mutter out dumbly.

"I did." She smiles. It's that stupid smile again. The same one that keeps multiplying the roses in your lungs. "I promised, didn't I?"

Unintentionally, you laugh softly. A bit disbelieving. You can't help the smile blooming on your lips.

“That you did.”

Only for it to disappear in the next few minutes. Why? Because your dearest cousin came and Minjoo started flirting with her again. Look, you love your cousin with all your heart but can she fuck off for now? Minjoo finally said your name in public and you kinda want to enjoy the moment. Thank you very little.

Something wicked and annoying is starting to grow in your chest and saying that you hate it is an understatement. Poison. You _heavily_ dislike what's happening in front of you right now.

But it gets worse.

"Hyewon."

You hear her call your cousin's name, and wow, you didn’t think it was this possible to be this jealous of someone.

That's it. We're going. And by _we_ , you mean you and Minjoo. Bye, Hyewon, we will _not_ miss you.

You drag Minjoo off by the wrist. Carelessly giving out your goodbyes to Hyewon in the meanwhile. If you had looked back at that moment, you would've caught a knowing smile in your cousin's eyes. Good thing you didn't then because you would've frozen it off her annoying face.

You take Minjoo to the edge of campus where no one goes. Past the abandoned dingy bathroom and further into the forest next to it.

"First of all, eyes," you order.

"Oh, right." She dispels the glamour and the roses return to her eyes.

"Second of all." You walk menacingly to her. Cornering her against a tree. A finger to her chest. “You—!”

You bite your lip.

'You' what? What the fuck are you going to tell her? Hey, stop calling other people—mainly a certain cousin of yours that she keeps flirting with—with their names in a certain way because you may or may not be getting really—and you mean _really_ —jealous? She just started calling your name in public and you just want to enjoy the moment for a while without it being ruined because she called other people by their name?

You can't say any of that.

"Me?" She looks at you confused, and a bit scared? A dragon? Scared of you? Please you're not that scary.

"Ugh!" You groan and she flinches.

"I, uh, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry?" Her sentence ending unsurely and you would almost feel bad for her if you weren't so... _that_ right now.

You bite your thumb. You think. What the hell do you do now? You've dragged Minjoo all the way here because you wanted to tell her off only to realize that you can't do that. Not directly at least. So, how do you tell her the stuff you want to say without actually saying it?

Don't misunderstand by the way. You don't want Minjoo to stop calling other people by their name. That would be awkward, borderline crazy, and very possessive. You might be attached to her, but you're not _that_ possessive. Oh, what the hell. Who are you trying to kid? Of course, you’re that possessive of her.

Then what is it that you want her to do? You just want her to treat you... more special than the rest for a lack of a better word.

Bleh.

Special? You want to punch a tree right now. Ugh, so cringe-worthy. You can't help but curl your fingers at it. But you suppose it is what it is.

"Chaewon?"

"I'm thinking, Minjoo," you snap back while pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Hey, hey, let's calm down first," she gently says as she stops you. Her hands gingerly holding your own. You still feel tense. "Take a deep breath."

You do as she asks and it does calm you down a little. But it doesn't get rid of the feeling off of your chest. The desire that the thorns demand. The desire _you_ demand.

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?" She softly asks and you shake your head. "No?"

"No, that's not it." You sigh. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just—"

It's on the tip of your tongue. Of reasons and possessiveness. The thorns. They just dance wildly in your chest and leaving ever permanent marks in you. It's bitter and yet sweetly addicting. You want it for yourself. These feelings she makes you feel. But you’ve been avoiding it for so long. Futilely ignoring it. Are you really going to give in now? Give in to the devil’s whispers after all this time?

You know better than anyone else why you do it. Why you avoid making a move. Why you don’t just steal her from Hyewon. Why you don’t make her yours.

The world has progressed a lot. People don’t mind same-sex couples anymore. But stupidly enough, they still mind when it comes to their monarch. But you understand. As stupid as it is, you unfortunately understand. A monarch needs to have an heir.

You’re gay. You’re most definitely gay and you refuse to even fake marry some random dude. Besides, magic and technology have gone so far. Making an heir isn’t a problem. The problem is people’s views. Both the public and those old damned vultures’ view. You couldn’t give a fuck about their views even if you tried.

But Minjoo clearly does.

"Let's, uh, sit down first." She suggests.

"Okay." You sigh.

Both of you move to sit in the shade of the tree only for Minjoo to realize that she doesn't have a jacket for you to sit on. You tell her it's fine but she's stubborn. Instead, she makes you sit on her legs which does not help in calming the thorns in the slightest. If anything, you just want her more now.

"You can tell me anything, you know."

"I—what—what if what I want will," an unsure pause, "ruin this?"

"This?"

"Us," you explain. "Our friendship."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad—"

"But what if it is?" You move your hands to her shoulders. Golden eyes looking intently on red ones. She searches your eyes. You don't know what she's searching but you hope she doesn't see the desire in them. Unconsciously, you lean a bit closer. "What if what I want you to do ruins us?"

"You could tell me to beat up a noble in public and I would do it in a heartbeat," she softly says before boldly admitting. "I would do anything you tell to do."

“Even if you become everyone’s enemy?”

“Anything, Chaewon.”

It's frustrating. You want to push away the desire. Push it deep down where you can't feel it anymore. But Minjoo keeps pulling it back up. Planting more and more roses in your lungs. Provoking the thorns to dance harder and harder. You're breathing petals and you don't think you're thinking straight anymore. Fuck it.

You give in.

Straddling her thighs, you hold her face in your hands. Her gaze locked on yours. You could guess what your own looks like right now. A sense of possessiveness and desire. You want the roses in her eyes for yourself.

"Hold me tight." You feel her hands holding your waist. Pulling you closer.

You're crazy, but at this point, you don't care.

"Listen to me, Minjoo," you demand of her, looking intently into her eyes.

She nods.

"I see roses in your eyes," you told her before that you weren’t cruel enough to have a hold over her roses, but it seems you were wrong. You’re definitely cruel enough for that. Maybe even more, "they belong to me."

"Okay."

"Call me by my name," you whisper into the thin space between the two of you. Finger caressing her jaw, holding them up.

"Chaewon," she breathes out. Breathless.

"That tone." You lean even closer. Even crueler. You just want to poison every part of her being. "The way you call my name. Don't call anyone else like that."

"Okay," her grip on your waist tightening. Eyes transfixed onto yours.

"Me. Only me.” It’s almost painful, her grip. But you like it. A sign that she’s as affected by you as you do to her. Her thorns reacting to you. “Do you understand, Minjoo?"

"Only for you." You've seen this look in her eyes before. It's the same one she had that night at the ball. But much, _much_ more intense. You haven't uncovered the meaning behind it, but you're starting to have ideas and maybe you’re wrong about her and Hyewon too. Maybe you’re wrong about a lot of things. "Only you."

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned in the chapter: goodnight n go by Ariana Grande
> 
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


	4. Of fire and greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minjoo is supporting her friend and being all wholesome until one of Chaewon's hyenas interrupts. Well, so much for being a pacifist.
> 
> Minjoo POV

//

“Hey, Joo.”

Wonyoung stands next to you with a grin. Backpack hanging off her shoulder and a stack of books in her arms. Closing off your bag, you smile back at her.

“Sup, Wonyo?”

“You got anything to do later?” she asks.

“Later?”

“Unless you’re meeting up with your precious princess again?” Her eyebrows teasingly wiggling at you and you laugh.

“No, I don’t have plans with Chaewon today. Why?”

“Yujin asked if you wanted to come to see her at the try-outs today. She said it would be reassuring if—and I quote—the battle dragon came to watch her.”

“Since when did I become a battle dragon?” You look at her in half amusement and half incredulity. “I’m a pacifist!”

“Since you beat her ass at a duel, duh!” Wonyoung grabs your arms and pulls you away from the classroom. “Come on, let’s go. Yuu’s already waiting at the Castle!”

“What happened to having a choice? Also, I can’t tell if you’re more excited to see Yujin or the Castle,” you tease her.

“Well, _sorry_ , unlike a certain someone here, we commoners don’t get to visit it that often. It’s an opportunity, Minjoo. And I am not about to waste it.” You might be wrong but you’re pretty sure that you see stars in her eyes. Guess she’s that excited.

“Alright, alright.” You chuckle. “Then let’s go there using my car. It’ll be faster that way.”

Which is how you find yourself back in the castle grounds, or more specifically, the knights’ barracks and training grounds. You’ve been here before of course. Both Dad and Minseok are knights so you’ve visited them here on occasion. Furthermore, not a lot of people know, but you are technically a trained knight. You just lack the credentials for it.

Dad didn’t want you to be knighted before you made your debutante and now that you have, you just haven’t found the right time for it. You don’t think it’s that urgent anyways when you’re going to work as a knight in the future. Though you realize that all members of the Draconis House have to be a knight. Tradition and what not. You’ll do it later.

Anyway, you’re here to cheer on for Yujin. She’s been training to be an official knight for a few years if you’re not wrong. She’s already earned her certificate of knighthood. Now, she’s doing the try-outs for the Royal Guard Brigade. They’re the ones who serve directly under the monarch. Minseok is the captain of this brigade.

Ah, by the way, Dad is the Army’s Grand General.

“Please, battle dragon! Bless me with your abilities!” Yujin kneels and prays to you.

“Ya! What do you think I am?”

“A battle dragon,” she says so seriously that you can’t help but laugh. From the corner of your eyes, you can already see Wonyoung kneeling over.

“I may be a dragon, but I’m a pacifist dragon.” You flick her forehead. “Pray to the Mother of Dragons or Nyx instead.”

“I already did that. Do you know how much money I spent bringing offerings to their temples? Both of them may I add.” Yujin grabs your shoulders, and woah, her face is really close and why is she looking at you like that? “But then a visiting tarot reader told me that I would fail today. You’re my last resort, Minjoo. Please, Battle Dragon! Bless me!”

“You know, you shouldn’t really believe in tarot. They’re not actually rooted in any magical—“

“ _Bless me, Minjoo_ ,” she says with emphasis. Her eyes wide, and honestly, you’re a bit scared.

“Okay! Okay! I bless you, Yujin!”

“Do it properly!”

“Then get off!”

You hear Wonyoung just cackling in the background and a 'good luck' directed at you. Do you really have to do this? You’re not even a priest!

“Ah, right.” She obediently kneels on one knee in front of you again. Her hand on her heart and head down. The proper pose to receive blessings… she’s really taking this seriously.

“Yujin Ahn,” you sigh. You guess you’ll do it properly. “Daughter of Yeoseok Ahn and blessed child of the Ninth Moon. May the ever knowing Mother of Night bless you so that you may be successful in all of your endeavors.”

As a final touch, you even let out a bit of your mana at her.

“Is this enough?” you ask her.

“Yeah,” she says while standing up. Fiery determination in her eyes. “I’ll ace the try-outs. Just wait and see!”

“Good luck, Yuu!” Wonyoung cheers.

“I’m sure you will,” you say. “You should start preparing, Yudings. The knights are here.”

“Okay,” she nods but not before turning to her girlfriend first. A goofy smile on her lips. “Can I have a good luck kiss?”

Wonyoung rolls her eyes but gives her one anyway. A sweet kiss in on the lips. It’s cute. Even when you complain about being their third-wheel all the time, you still think that they’re the cutest couple in existence. Well, unless you and a certain _someone_ get together that is. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

When will Chaewon get a hint? Please, you’re dying from the lack of her sweet poison.

“Oh, it’s Minjoo!” Yena exclaims after she sees you. Two familiar-looking people next to her. Chaeyeon and you recognize the other one as Chaewon’s personal maid and Yena’s girlfriend? You’re not too sure. You haven’t talked to them for a long time.

“Watch your mouth, Yen! It’s Lady Draconic now.” Chaeyeon scolds the magenta haired girl.

“It’s okay, Chaeyeon. I don’t mind. Just call me Minjoo like before,” you reassure them.

“But still, we didn’t know you were the Duke’s daughter back then.”

“She says it’s fine so let’s leave it at that, Chaeyeon.” Yena grins.

Because of the whole hiding you from the public eye thing, you had to train as a knight while lying about your identity. Dad made it seem that you were from a commoner background instead. You can’t remember the number of times you wanted to laugh whenever you addressed Minseok with a ‘Sir’. That was hilarious.

“Are you here to watch the try-outs?” Chaeyeon asks you curiously.

“Yeah, for my friend here,” you gesture towards Yujin. Stiff as a board again.

“Hello,” she says robotically. “It is an honor to participate in this honorable even of try-outs in this blessed day.”

“Relax, girl!” Yena laughs while patting her shoulder repeatedly. “You’ll do fine! Hahaha!”

Is it just you or did Yujin just froze up even more?

“Is Minseok coming?” you ask Chaeyeon.

“No, Captain said he had other matters to attend to. So, naturally, I’m here instead.” She sighs.

“Is he still putting his work on you?”

“He is but what else can he do when he’s that busy? Besides it’s the vice-captain’s role to support the captain, right?” A kind smile on her face. “Anyway, let’s get started with the try-outs, shall we? Are you ready, Kid?”

“I—I a—am!” Yujin shouts.

“Go, Yujin! I’ll buy you a lot of snacks if you get it!” Wonyoung cheers with a light stick. She is _prepared_ for cheering her girlfriend on.

“See? Even your girlfriend is cheering you on. You’ll be fine!” Yena laughs. Now, she’s patting her on the back. Yet from how Yujin’s armor is clanking, you highly doubt you can call that a pat anymore. More like hitting in a friendly way.

“Woo!” You cheer on beside Wonyoung.

The try-out starts and Yena and Yujin move to the center of a sparing field.

Becoming a Royal Guard is really hard. Usually, one has to train for a minimal of ten years before they’re even considered. Yujin is a bit special. She’s really talented in the sword and offensive plus defensive type magic. In less than five years, she manages to become a knight and even got offered for a try-out for the Royal Guards.

If she does well in the duel, she would get accepted.

There’s actually a lot more to it than that, but the rest is paperwork. Background checks and every other check that exists is practically done to the candidate. Along with a few interviews and recommendations.

Chaeyeon stands by the sidelines and watches her carefully. You spot the other knights from the brigade coming to watch. They must have practice after this.

“En garde!” Yujin tightens her grip on her sword. Her blue ponytail swaying slightly in the wind. “3! 2! 1!”

And they both rush at each other.

You watch both of them intently too. It seems like Yena still has that habit of rushing. A bit trigger-happy but for a sword. Yujin, on the other hand, she’s doing okay but she’s being carried away by Yena’s flow a bit. Honestly? You don’t think Yujin will win the duel. _But_ you do think she’ll get accepted into the brigade.

Sitting back on a nearby bench. You leisurely watch them after confirming Yujin’s chance of succeeding. Before long, a pair of footsteps come near you. Contrary to your expectations, they don’t talk to you. Only opting to silently watch you.

“Um, can I help you?” you ask them. Oh, it’s Chaewon’s maid. What was her name again? It’s probably Yuri.

“Oh, nothing! Sorry if I disturbed you, Lady Draconis.” She apologetically laughs.

“Minjoo is fine.”

“Lady Minjoo then.” You wonder if this is how Chaewon feels whenever you call her Your Highness instead.

“Alright, I’ll take that. So, why were you staring at me?” you ask her curiously. Not a lot of people have the guts to stare at you. Although, your eyes are brown right now.

“I wanted to see.”

“See?”

“Yes, I wanted to see the person that made Chae conjure up so many— _ahem_ —” she coughs in a panic—“I—I mean! The person that Chae is so close to! Yes, yes! That’s what I meant.”

“Uhh, okay?”

“Do—Don’t mind me.” She hides her face in embarrassment. You hear her mumbling to herself but you can’t really make out what she’s saying apart from a few words like Chae, going, and kill. Is Chaewon about to murder someone? “I can’t let her find out about this.”

“Excuse me?”

“Can you forget everything I said, Lady Minjoo? Especially about the conjuring part! Please just erase it from your mind!”

“O-Okay?”

Is it just you or is there an alarming amount of people screaming at you today?

“Thank God,” she sighs in relief. “As thanks for this favor, I’ll bring you your favorite food the next time you come to visit Chae. So, what’s your favorite?”

“Oh, um, I like sushi.”

“Then I’ll have the head chef prepare it for you next time!”

Little did Yuri know that you would soon forget about this and the favor you promised her. Only remembering the part where Chaewon conjures up things. In the future, you would innocently ask her about it. And well, Yuri glared at you for a whole month afterward.

(

“Did you conjure up something?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Your maid, um, Yuri was it? She told me about you conjuring up a lot of something. What did you will into existence?”

“Oh, I will kill her.”

“Chaewon?”

“Nothing. Just some flowers. That’s all. Nothing to concern yourself about.”

“Can I see the flowers?”

She chokes and coughs repeatedly.

“No.”

)

With the try-outs done—it was a short one as Yujin was the only participant—the knights soon start their practice. They told Yujin that they would send her a letter on whether she gets accepted or not within a day or two and in the meanwhile she’s welcomed to watch their practicing routine. She accepted happily enough and Wonyoung, of course, stayed with her. You have a sneaking suspicion that they might turn this into a date.

Now, Yena is trying to convince you to train with the rest of them.

“I didn’t even bring my armor,” you argue.

“Since when did you need armor, Minjoo?” she shoots back. “Besides we go spares lying around if you’re that concerned.”

“But it’s been a while since I last held a sword!”

“Even more so why you should practice with us! Come on, show me those moves, Joo!”

“I’m not going to win this, am I?”

“Nope!” She grins. “Now, here. Catch!”

She throws a sword at you and you catch it swiftly.

You would spend the next hour training with them. Chaeyeon would lead the training session and you somehow ended up becoming her assistant. At times, you would glance at Yujin and Wonyoung to see what they were up to. As expected, they really turned it into a date. Although, Yujin is still paying attention to knights well enough which is good.

You suppose you should thank Yena for dragging you into this. Stretching and using your muscles after a while feels nice.

The sun is a bit hot today. Nothing you couldn’t handle though. Dragons are resistant to all temperatures. You’d do well in winter or summer. The others aren’t as blessed as you though. Especially under all that armor. They’re all starting to move a little sluggish due to the heat.

Soon, Chaeyeon would call for a break, and Yuri along with a few other servants would give the knights some cold drinks. A few of them taking off their armor and you can hear a few servants squealing in the distance. Saying about how hot the knights are but you just look at those burly men and women with a dead look in your eyes.

Sorry to say, but not your taste.

A man approaches you as you converse with Chaeyeon and Yena. Catching up and filling each other about what has happened since you all saw each other.

“Lady Draconis,” he politely interrupts and you immediately recognize him. It’s the bastard that tried to call Chaewon by her first name. Marquis Donavan’s second son. Your eyes turn cold. “Will you do me a favor by sparing with me?”

It catches the attention of everyone nearby. Watching a dragon fight is always a sight to behold.

You have no qualms in accepting the challenge. You’ve been wanting to beat him up anyway ever since you heard about what he did.

“Sure,” you nonchalantly say.

“I’ll act as a judge then.” Chaeyeon offers and you nod.

Moving to your positions at the center of the field, both of you make a short bow to each other.

“I’ll have to be honest, Lady Draconis. I was worried you wouldn’t accept my challenge,” he says with a seemingly kind smile.

“I have no reason to decline.”

“Yes, I thought a mighty… _dragon_ such as you wouldn’t bother with a person such as me.” Even the way he’s talking is ticking you off. He might be smiling amicably, but you can see the sneer in his eyes. The mocking tone in his voice cleverly hidden. “I’ve always wanted to see how strong the Crown Princess’, ah, how do I say this?”

His eyes turning into crescents.

“ _Guard dog_.”

Your grit your teeth and glare at him. Fine, you want to do it that way? Then let’s do it, you fucker.

“Then we are of the same mind, Sir Donavan.” You smirk. “I, too, wanted to see the capabilities of the man who dare act so brazenly towards Her Royal Highness.”

The corners of his lips twitching.

“It must’ve been hard for your family after last month’s banquet. Marquis Donavan must be quite busy now. I can’t imagine how difficult it is to fall out of Her Highness’ favor.”

“No, need to worry, Lady Draconis,” he says with gritted teeth. Before taking a deep breath and smiling again. “It won’t matter once she’s mine.”

Red.

You see red.

The world is dyed in blood and you’re really, _really_ pissed. Once who belongs to who now? He thinks he could get Chaewon after what happened last time? He’s either delusional or has something up his sleeve. Well, none of that will matter once you’re done with him.

_Chaewon belongs to you._

Dragons are greedy and he wants to steal from a Dragon? A dragon’s greed is enough to destroy the Kingdom. Why do you think your family collects useless things all the time? All to suppress their greed. Father has a vault full of clocks. Minseok keeps collecting swords. Unlike them, you’ve never been so greedy. Your late mother’s influence.

But now you’ve found something. Someone. And he wants to take that away from you? A Dragon?

You laugh.

Really, you were only planning to toss him around a bit. Maybe break a bone or two ‘accidentally’. Well, not anymore.

_You’re going to kill him._

Tying your hair up, you dispel the glamor over your eyes too. Now your eyes reflect what you’re seeing. Blood red.

“Let’s see if your confidence holds any truth,” you sneer. He flinches and you roll your eyes. “Chaeyeon. The countdown.”

“Oh—Oh, r-right,” she stammers. “E—En garde!”

You unsheathe your sword and ready yourself. Positioning yourself low to the ground.

“3!” You enhance your legs with mana. No one said you couldn’t use magic. “2!” A deep breath. “1!”

You turn into a blur and before anyone notices, you’re already in front of him. You strike from below. Aiming for his waist. Unfortunately, he manages to block it using his sword. Just a bit faster and you could’ve cut him in half.

“Tch.”

“Are you trying to kill—!”

Almost immediately, you withdraw your sword and strike him again. His head this time. And this time again, he blocks it just in time. But you notice the strain in his body. You push harder. His veins bulge from the effort and his feet almost sinking to the ground.

Finally, he starts imbuing mana into his arms and pushes you away.

“Lady Draconis, this is—!”

“You wanted to see my strength, no?” you say as you run at him again.

“Urk!” he groans. His sword blocks yours again but this time you don’t stop rapidly attacking him. A sneer on your lips. Fire building up in your lungs. Flares of it leaking out of your mouth.

The devil has come out.

“Come on! Don’t tell me this is it, Sire Donavan? What happened to all your big talk?” Another swing and his sword swings to the side. Impressive how he still has a grip on it. Well, you’re not too surprised. His life is on the line after all.

You immediately move in to stab his chest but a gust of wind comes from his palm. Staggering you back.

“You’ve gone mad!” He shouts as he rushes to you instead. Realizing that only defending might get him killed faster.

“And what if I have?” You say as you easily block his slash. Another strike and another block.

“Demon!”

His sword comes from above, and instead of blocking it with your sword, you hold it with your left hand instead. Fire dancing wildly on that hand. You close in on him. Close enough that he can feel the scorching heat of your fire. Close enough that the flames flaring from your mouth could almost burn him. Glowing red eyes looking directly into his soul.

“Wasn’t I a guard dog earlier? Make up your mind.” You smile menacingly at him before lowly telling him. “You should’ve known better than to mess with a Dragon’s greed.”

It’s then that his eyes widen. Realizing the implications behind your words.

“I—I didn’t—“

“Know? A bit too late for that, isn’t it?” You grin while throwing his sword away. You take him by the neck. A crazy look in your eyes. “Goodbye, Sir Donavan.”

Your sword flare up in flames. Steel glowing white from the heat. You pull your sword backward before thrusting it forward to his chest. He screams in agony as the fires burn him from the inside out.

Or it’s what would have happened if another sword didn’t interrupt yours. Another pair of red eyes. Disapproving.

Minseok.

He separates you from him and takes your sword away. No matter, you can just kill him with your bare—but then he puts a hard grip on your shoulder so you couldn’t rush forward. He yells for the medics before dragging you away to the side. You struggle against his grip and glared at him.

“What the fuck are you doing, Minseok!”

“And what the fuck are _you_ doing, Minjoo! You could’ve killed him!” he scolds you.

“That’s the fucking point, genius!”

“You—!” He sighs before tired rubbing his face. “You could’ve gone to jail for that, idiot! What would Dad say if he knew you didn’t control yourself, huh?! He’s not just anyone either! He’s Marquis Donavan’s son! One of the biggest supporters of this brigade!”

“I’m aware,” you say with gritted teeth. Flames still flaring up from your throat.

“I can’t believe—And you still did this?! What were you thinking?!”

“Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he was the one who messed with me first?” You growl.

“Okay,” he sighs. “What did he do?”

“He messed with my belonging. He claimed someone that belongs to _me_.” You hiss and your eyes grow redder by the second.

“Oh, for fuck’s—why did he have to mess with—Argh!” Minseok groans as he roughly runs his hand through his hair. He takes a moment to think before finally sighing again. “Fine, you’re excused for now. But don’t you think you can do this again or I’ll forbid you from leaving the house for a month. Also, I’m telling Father about this.”

“Fine,” you huff.

“Now, here.” He says as he tosses you a collar. Ugh, it’s this thing again. You look at it in apprehension. “What? Your fault for losing control.”

“Damn it,” you curse. Grumbling while you put the collar on. The flames disappear and you feel your mana and power being suppressed. It feels like you’re wearing clothes two sizes too small for you.

The Collar of Repent. Or what you and Minseok like to call it, the collar of timeouts. Dad has always made both of you wear it whenever one of you did something bad using your powers. Minseok has worn it more times than you, however. Something you brag to him about. You’re not sure if you can brag about it when you’re wearing the collar though.

“Now, go see your person and fucking calm down, will you?” Your bother shoos you. “Who is it anyway?”

“It’s a secret.” You know better than to go around and announcing Chaewon belongs to you. Especially when you’re not even together yet. He sighs again.

“Okay, well, don’t go around making more trouble you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah.” You wave him off as you walk away.

“I’ll be watching, Minjoo!”

As you grumpily walk away, you pass by your friends. You don’t spare a glance at them. You’d rather not see the fear in their eyes. But your eyes do meet someone else’s. That _bastard_. He flinches hard. You smile at him and he whimpers in place.

“Tell anyone and you die.” You mouth to him from afar and he nods his head repeatedly. You’re pretty sure a bit more and he’ll cry.

Scoffing you walk towards the castle.

Chaewon’s yours.

(

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Who is it?” Her voice coming from the other side of the door. You hear her soft footsteps coming closer. “Is it you, Yuri? Are you done watching Yena or—”

The door opens. She stands there wearing her pajamas and you can’t help but smile. You already feel a hundred times better just looking at her.

“Hey,” you nonchalantly greet her.

“Minjoo.” She looks surprised. “You’re here?”

“I had some business in the castle. Might as well visit.” You shrug. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” She moves to the side and you step inside. You watch as she closes the door again. “What business?”

“Just some stuff,” you say instead of answering her properly. Walking leisurely to her big couch next to her bed and sitting on it. “I’m a bit tired now though.”

“Shouldn’t you go home if you’re tired?” She raises an eyebrow at you while following you.

“But I wanted to see you. Besides,” you pull her down and make her sit on your lap, “you make a great charger.”

She giggles softly and you’re breathing in her sweet poison again. It calms any remaining anger within you. The Dragon’s greed being satisfied.

She tidies up all of your stray strands hair.

“You tied up your hair,” she remarks.

“Oh right, I forgot about it. Untie it for me?”

“Why can’t you do it yourself?”

“My hands are tied right now.” You tighten your hold on her wait to make a point. “Please?”

She rolls her eyes but does it for you anyway. Her finger slowly pulling the hair tie away and your hair falls freely onto your shoulder. Taking advantage of the fact that she has her arms around you, you pull her in closer. The scent of azaleas stronger than ever.

“Thanks, Chaewon.” You smile at her.

“You’re getting clingier and clingier.” She pokes your forehead. “What changed?”

“Last week? When you got jealous over—”

“E-Enough!” she exclaims as she holds her palm over your mouth. She glares at you. “We shall _never_ mention that again.”

“But why?” you ask her innocently. Voice muffled by her palm.

“Just because!” Her ears turn a shade darker and she looks away. You smile.

Taking a hold of her hand, you hold them differently against your face.

“Chaewon,” you call out to her.

“What?”

“Chaewon.”

She stays mum, still refusing to look at you.

“Chaewon.” You kiss her wrist and she finally turns your way. You look at her in the eyes. You breathe out. “ _Chaewon._ ”

Her eyes turn a bit darker. Pressing herself closer to you. Her right-hand moving. Hooking a finger underneath your collar. Pulling your face closer to hers.

“Minjoo,” her voice low, “don’t do this with anyone else.”

“I told you before.” You breathe in her poison. You think it tastes faintly of honey on your tongue. “Only you.”

Nothing can take her away from you.

)

//


	5. Of ice and heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chaewon has another dream of her and Minjoo made questionable buying decisions.
> 
> Chaewon's POV

//

Hot.

You feel really hot. As if your entire body is on fire. The flames burning every inch of your skin, and yet. You can’t get enough of it. Your arms reaching out to the source of the heat. You pull it even closer. Fingers entangled in beige hair.

It burns. She burns.

But she burns you so good.

Lips whispering your name again and again over your skin. Red eyes looking down to golden ones. Lust and desire intensely written all over them. She must be the devil coming to take your life. Yet stains of red lipstick littered all over her face and neck. You did that. You kissed the devil. Then you must be a succubus tempting her.

Flames of hell dance on your skin. You would probably go to hell for this, but do you care? No, not really. Thorns come to restrain your wrists. Becoming trapped by her.

“I wonder,” she whispers against your lips, “if you’ll taste like honey. Let’s test that, shall we?”

**_”Good morning, Chae!”_ **

Your eyes snap open and the bright light of the sun immediately attacks your retinas.

“Ah, fuck.” You curse lowly. “Do you really have to open the curtain every morning, Yul?”

“Sunlight is good for you, you know. You gotta get that vitamin D, Chae!” Maybe it’s because of your dream. Maybe it’s because you’re still delirious. But that sounds so _wrong_ to you right now.

You just groan in disapproval.

“So, you dreamt about she-who-shall-not-be-named again I see.” Yuri remarks from where she stands in front of your wardrobe. Her eyes looking at the countless number of rose petals lying on your bed.

"Yeah," you mumble. Thank Nyx you never told Yuri the contents of the dreams. Over your dead body.

Sitting up, you brush your hair back. You still feel a little bit hot. Maybe you should take a cold shower later. Yeah, that’s probably for the better. You groan.

Stupid Minjoo. Why can't she just let you sleep in peace? Granted that it's largely your own fault that you can't keep dreaming of her. However, we _will_ ignore this fact.

"Time to go to uni, Chae," Yuri says with a shit-eating grin on her face. Your clothes hanging from her arm. “Don’t worry, I made sure to dress you up today for your precious person.”

“Shut up,” you scoff. You take it away from her before stepping into the bathroom.

“Don’t take too long, Chae. Your precious person might get sad while waiting for you!”

"Oh my god, shut up!"

A burst of muffled laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

"You hang out with Eunbi too much!" You retort back while changing your clothes.

When you leave for university later that morning, Yuri would be giving you her biggest smile. Telling you to ‘have fun with your person!’ while waving you goodbye. You just give her the biggest stink eye you could muster. Subtly giving her the middle finger without anyone noticing.

Though admittedly, you are a bit excited to see Minjoo later. Just a little bit. The constant tapping of your finger says otherwise but we’re ignoring that.

But it seems like the Gods are a bit cruel today because classes are going by so much slower than usual today and will it kill any of you to just speed up a little bit? Is it because you're want to see—You mean! You just can’t wait to eat lunch! Yeah, that’s it.

Oh, who are you kidding? After everything you did. It’s a bit too late to act like this now. Guess you should just accept the fact that you’re painfully attracted to her.

Seriously though, why is it so slow? Fuck you, time. Why do you work in mysterious ways? When you want time to pass by quickly it slows down painfully and when you want it to go slower it speeds up. Damn you time and psychological perception of time.

After an excruciatingly long period of time—it was only two hours—you finally have a break. Fucking finally.

Meeting up with Hyewon in front of her class, both of you make your way to the cafeteria. Looking at today’s menu, you wonder what you should get. Hyewon orders everything on the special menu and you’re not surprised. Let’s just get some tteokbokki and an orange.

You’ll visit Minjoo after lunch. You know she’s with her friends right now.

Taking a seat at your table—neither you or Hye actually claimed it but people stopped sitting on it ever since you both first sat on it and you’re just going with it—both of you start eating. Talking about the current gossip in the meanwhile. Apparently, professor Minji married professor Yoohyeon last week. There’s also a new promising Mage said to be Eunbi’s successor, Yerim Choi.

“Interestingly enough,” Hyewon continues, “the color of mana is the same as Eunbi’s. Purple. It’s generally thought that color is just a random aesthetic side effect to using mana, but people are starting to think otherwise.”

“Well, everyone in House Luscinian has golden mana so it makes sense.”

“Yes, all noble houses have a distinct color to their mana, but the real question is why commoner’s mana color always random regardless of their parents’ mana color?”

“I have a feeling this is going to be your next research project.”

“Next? Hell, no. I’m gonna start researching this tomorrow.” Hyewon says with her chest puffed out and you only look at her unimpressed.

“Hye, not to be your mother or anything but you already have five other research projects!”

“You talk as if I don’t manage my time well.”

“Because you don’t,” you deadpan. “When was the last time you had a holiday?”

“Uhhh—”

“Exactly.” You point your fork at her accusingly. “That’s it. I’m starting an intervention. I’ll tell Uncle to lock off your research den. You should go see the Far East Princess. I heard she was asking for you lately.”

“Ya, you can’t do that!” She objects with a blush on her face and you smile at her.

“Yes, I can. I’m the Crown Princess, Bitch. What’re you do about it?”

“I’m your cousin!”

“And? So? I’m doing this for your own good, _Dearest Cousin_.” You raise an eyebrow at her.

Hyewon just scoffs before continuing to eat her food while grumbling. Munching on a piece of French fry while glaring at you.

“Love you.” You blow a kiss to her.

“Fuck you.”

“Ew, no. That’s incest.”

“For fuck’s sake! Ugh, you know what? I hate you.”

“Thanks, I’ll be here all week.” You wink at her playfully.

“That’s great. I’ll be able to watch your beautiful figure all week then, Princess.” Someone suddenly says. You look at the sleazy looking woman next to the table, and great, the hyenas are already here.

In front of you, Hyewon is already wearing her earphones. Thanks, cousin. Nice to know that you have her support. Though honestly, you can’t blame her. She’s been facing them with you ever since you became old enough to date. You would do the same if you were her.

Now, time to call, Minjoo.

As the Hyenas keep trying to flirt with you—all twenty of them—you subtly look for her number. Before you could even press the button though, you already hear her voice nearby.

“I see everyone’s here again.” Minjoo smiles.

“Lady Draconis,” someone greets. You hear a tongue clicking somewhere back there too along with words of _the guard dog’s here already_. You frown.”

“Fun times over.” She glares at them. “Leave.”

“And if I say no?” The previous woman stepping up against her.

Minjoo shrugs and steps closer to her. Red eyes glowing even brighter and bloodier.

“Try it. See what happens.”

Is it bad that you’re being reminded of last night’s dream? Because fuck.

The woman falters and takes a step back before stuttering her apologies. The rest of the pack does the same and soon your peace comes back. Please never come back. Really. Just go flirt with a plant.

“Hey, guys,” she says in a complete 180 from before.

“Thanks, Minjoo.”

“Yeah, thanks, kid. Too bad we can’t do anything about them ourselves,” Hyewon thanks her too.

“In public that is,” you add.

“True,” Hye snorts.

“Anyway, I came here to ask you something, Chaewon.” She leans against the table. “Do you have time after class today?"

After class? You think. There aren't any monarch preparation studies today. You haven't made any plans with Hyewon or Yuri either. Nor is there any immediate assignments you need to do.

"Yeah," you nod, "why?"

"There's something I want to show you." She grins excitedly. "What time does your class end today?"

Something she wants to show you? Is it another one of those frog plushies she has? You already have a hundred pictures of them on your phone. You do not need even more. Surely, she's not going to show more, right?

"3 p.m.," you say after mentally checking your schedule.

"Then I'll wait for you in front?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Chaewon," she says while walking backward. A grin still on her lips. “Oh, and I’ll see you next week, Hye.”

“Thanks, I like being an afterthought.”

She laughs and waves at both of you. Hyewon rolls her eyes before waving back.

“See you, Minjoo.” You wave at her retreating figure and give her a smile of your own. But then you hear a snort coming from your side and your glare at the offending figure.

"Who doesn't have a crush on who now?" she snickers and one of these days you _will_ slap that annoying smile off of her face.

"She doesn't like me that way, Hye." You lie through your teeth. You're not stupid. Although you can be quite dense at times, with recent developments, it's hard to not notice. She's not really trying to hide it either, and if she is, then she's doing a horrible job at it.

"Uhuh, says the girl who just received a 'there's something I want to show you, Chaewon'," she says in a high pitch. A horrible mimicry of Minjoo's voice. You scoff. “You are the densest person I know. Seriously.”

"Her voice isn't even that high. If anything, she's in the lower registers."

"Been paying attention to her voice closely I see," she teases with a bump on your shoulders. Both of you walking to the Art Building.

"One more word, Lawrence. And I _will_ tell Uncle that you were the one who stole his grimoire because you were too annoyed to wait for them to fix your desk," you threaten her. Oh, you will never forget the day your cousin thought it would be a great idea to use a grimoire to stabilize her desk.

"Look, I didn't know it was a grimoire, okay?" She tries to uselessly defend herself.

"It literally said grimoire on the cover."

"It would've taken them a week to fix it!"

"Two days actually."

"It was just sitting on his desk!"

"No, it wasn't," you deadpan. "It was on a bookshelf in his study."

"Ugh, fine! You win," she groans while grumpily stuffing her hands into her pockets. My, my, how the tables have turned.

"And what were House Lawrence's house words again? ‘Knowledge is key’, wasn't it?" It's your turn to snicker at her.

She just groans again and you laugh. She should've known than to tease you. After all, you learned everything from her herself.

Even until both of you reach class, she’s still grumbling about how 'rude youngsters are nowadays'. You snort. She talks as if she's twenty years older than you when in fact she's just older by one.

The class goes by quickly and not much happens in it. You’ve already read the material beforehand and coupled with the fact that this particular professor is boring as hell, you find your mind drifting off. Hye’s words coming back to the forefront of your mind and you scoff. Quietly of course. You don't want to make the mistake of scoffing out loud in class twice. Getting kicked out was _not_ a fun experience. But you digress.

You’re not dense. Maybe a bit slow. But you’re not _that_ dense. So, you had a little misunderstanding. Okay, maybe not a little. But hey, cut yourself some slack. At least you figured out the misunderstanding before you did something you would regret.

”Only me. Do you understand?”

”Only you.”

Okay, maybe you did… something. But do you regret it? No, not really.

Anyways, the class is over and it's time to meet up with Minjoo. We shall _never_ speak of this again.

Walking outside the faculty building, you see her standing there. Leaning against a tree and playing with her phone. You walk over, and with each step, you feel the thorns hold on you becoming tighter and tighter. You’re suddenly reminded of last night’s dream.

All things considered with what you did and the dream last night, it’s a miracle that you can still look at her in the eye.

"Minjoo," you call out to her. She can’t see your red ears, right?

She looks up from her phone and grins.

"Chaewon." Pushing herself off the tree, she pockets her phone and holds a hand out. "Come on, let's go."

You take her hand and ask her where. She just stays quiet and only giving you a smile for a clue. Holding your hand tight, she intertwines them. You follow her blindly. She leads you away from the campus. Leading you into the neighboring forest. For all you know, behind her sweet smiles and addicting aroma of roses, a coffin of deadly thorns and blood could be waiting for you at the end of the road.

But it's just Minjoo. Her thorns could ever hurt you. At least, not in a way you would hate.

It’s warm.

You notice how much warmer her hand is compared to yours.

"Minjoo."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you hot in that?"

"Not really." She shrugs. "Why?"

"You should take it off."

A pause in her step. Both of you stop. Turning to look at you, she asks again.

"Why?"

"Just do it." A slight flush. You hold her hand even tighter. "I'll carry it for you."

"Uh, sure?" Taking her jeans jacket off, she hands it off to you. Before making an exclamation. "I still don’t—Oh! You should've just told me you were cold."

"I—that’s not why I—" You stop yourself before you say something stupid—"Never mind."

"Hm?" A wide grin on her face. You feel the roses multiplying again. You've gotten used to the feeling at this point.

"Let's go." You say instead. Tugging her hand. "Is it far?"

"It's near the center of Avna Forest, so, yeah, a bit," she explains after thinking a bit. "Don't worry. I promise it'll be worth it."

You only give her a nod as a response. Somehow, you don't doubt her words at all. You trust her.

Only for that trust to be shattered into dust the moment you arrive.

Why? Well...

There's a shack. A rundown old shack stands in front of you and you don't know whether to feel offended or confused that this is the thing that Minjoo wanted to show you. Is—Is that wood rotting? Also, is that an ax sitting next to the tree? W—Wait, let's get this straight. Minjoo just took you to an abandoned old shack in the middle of the woods. Okay.

You are _concerned_.

Eyes looking back and forth between the shack and the proud looking girl next to you.

"How is it?" She asks you excitedly.

"Minjoo," you stare at her dead in the eyes, "it's falling off the hinges. It looks absolutely horrible. I will not step inside that health hazard."

"Exactly!" She agrees enthusiastically and what? Is she okay? "Which is exactly the reason why I bought it—"

"Wait, wait, wait, I seem to have misheard but did you just say you bought this piece of junk?" You ask her incredulously.

"Just hear me out, Chaewon." She calms you down. "There's a reason for it."

"There better be or I am going to lecture you about impulsive buying decisions, Ms. Minjoo." You squint your eyes at her.

"And there is." She holds both of your hands gently. "We use the abandoned bathroom as our place but I thought it would be nice if we actually had a place of our own. Like, um, a hideout! The bathroom was nice and all but it's a health hazard. So, I bought this instead!"

"And this isn't a health hazard?" An eyebrow raised. You like the sound of that though. A place for both of you.

"It isn't." She laughs. "Well, not anymore. I renovated the inside."

"And you didn't think to do the same on the outside?"

"Wouldn't it be better if it stayed looking abandoned? No one would ever come here to look for us," she reasons and it actually makes sense. You hum in agreement. "So, do you wanna go in?"

You scrutinize the building. Trying to peek through the windows, you couldn't see anything but shadows inside. You know it's only because the lights aren't on inside but it doesn't really help in making the whole thing look welcoming. Looking back to Minjoo, you see the reassuring look she's giving you. Sigh. Well, she'll protect you anyways. It should be fine.

You nod and she smiles before taking you inside.

The door creaks and yet you notice how new the locks look. The lights turn on and your eyes widen slightly. It, it actually looks livable. You don't see a cobweb anywhere nor any cracks in the walls. The floorboards don't creak either. A small kitchenette located in the back. A door next to the fridge. Probably to the bathroom. Next to it is a couch right below the window. A TV mounted on the wall across and a coffee table in front of it. All of it accented with rugs and candles. And a lot of pillows and blankets on the couch.

Walking around you touch the bookshelf next to the TV.

You daresay it actually looks nice and homey.

It's small. Way smaller than even your own bedroom back at the castle. But it's nice. You like it.

"You like it?" She asks. A finger scratching her eyebrow. "We can always change the decoration if you want."

You shake your head.

"I like it the way it is." Turning your head to look at her, you smile. "You have good taste, Minjoo."

"Thanks," she smiles back. She walks to sit down on the fluffy sofa. You feel like you would be swallowed into paradise if you sit there. "This place was only renovated for a few days so there might still be some issues here and there. Ah, by the way, this place doesn't have a bed yet.”

"It doesn't?" You absentmindedly ask.

"Yeah, I’m planning on putting it in the attic later if one of us wants to take a nap here or something.” The sound of the TV turning on reaches your ears.

"Did you put the kitchen in?" You move to sit next to her. You knew it. This sofa is made out of clouds. It's almost as good as the mattress on your bed.

"Yeah, just in case one of us get hungry while hanging out here." You scoot closer to her and put your legs across her lap. Her arms circling your waist and pulling your closer. Leaning your head on shoulder, you don't forget to put her jacket on your lap either. "Comfortable?"

You only hum in response.

Her head rests on top of yours and she moves her hand to intertwine with yours. It's something that you noticed but Minjoo likes holding hands with you. Not that you're complaining or anything.

Admittedly, you like it too.

"Chaewon." It's that tone. The one she uses for you and only you.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing?"

"Feeling down?" you ask her gently.

"No, no," she softly says before admitting, "I just wanted to hear you sing."

"Alright."

"Really?"

"Why? Did you think I would say no?" You giggle softly.

"People pay millions to see you sing."

"Yeah, well, they're not exactly you are they?" Snuggling further into her, you idly play with her hands. "I'll sing for you anytime, Minjoo."

And so, you sing and she listens.

_“After watching a movie_  
_Let’s fall in love_  
_There’s no reality, it’s just the two of us_  
_I’m saying weird things_  
_You won’t understand anyway. . ._

_”No, I must just be drunk again_  
_In your atmosphere, in your scent that’s like flowers_  
_I hope you can understand me like this always, for a long time_  
_I just enjoy being together with you_  
_. . .”_

When you go home later, you're still holding onto her jacket. She must've forgotten about it amid your goodbyes. Warm smiles and a delicate kiss on your wrist.

You close the door to your bedroom behind you. Minjoo. Minjoo. Minjoo. It's always her these days that's in your mind.

You grip her jacket tighter. Staring at it intently before wearing. Today was nice. Coming into terms with all sorts of things today wasn't really in your agenda, but there are worse situations to be in. This isn't so bad comparatively. Wearing it, roses immediately fill your lungs again.

You're never giving this jacket back.

That night, as expected, you dream of roses again. These days you're not so averse in their presence in your dreams. You've come to like them. In fact, come morning, you miss them a little.

You think about today's plans. Only to realize you have none. Maybe you should give a certain dragon a call?

A knock on the door and you jump in surprise.

"Chae?" A head peeks in, and oh, it's just Yuri. A sigh escapes you.

"What is it, Yul?"

"His Majesty asked me to come and get you," she explains as she closes the door behind her. "Did you do something, Chae?"

"No?"

"Well, if you say so," she looks at you suspiciously. "His Majesty's expression didn't look so good earlier. Are you sure you didn't do anything? Don't worry I won't tell your father."

You're pretty sure hanging out with Minjoo isn't a crime. So, you just shrug.

"I really didn't do anything though. Maybe some noble pissed him off or something?"

"Maybe," she says not quite convinced. "It doesn't feel like it though."

Nevertheless, Yuri helps you get ready this morning too, and before long you're knocking on the door to Father's office. You didn’t have to wait long before his voice comes through.

“Come in.” His voice muffled. You turn the knob and go in.

“You called for me, Father?” You say as you close back the door.

“Sit, Chaewon.”

His back turned to you. Looking outside the window, he looks a bit melancholic. You wonder what thoughts bother his mind. You think he looks a bit older today.

You take a seat on one of the leather chairs in the office. You don’t come here a lot. Only when Father calls you or when you’re the one that needed to talk to him. Bookcases liter the room and a singular fireplace giving the room an orange glow. It’s amazing how clean this place is with the number of books and filed lying around. The maids must’ve been really thorough.

It’s going to be your office one day.

It’s a weird feeling. Knowing that you’re going to replace your own father in the future. Being the Queen. Well, it’ll be a long while before that happens.

“Have you…” he starts hesitantly, “ever given thought of finding a fiancé yet?”

Almost instantly, you frown. Father rarely talks to you about your future partner but it’s always frustrating when he does. Always asking you to give one of your suitors a chance. Who knows, he would often say, one of them might be decent if you get to know them better. To which you would only reply in contempt. Those hyenas? Decent? Maybe if they went to a dog training academy.

“I told you before, Father. I am _not_ giving any of those _people_ a chance.”

“No, no, it’s true. I have realized that they may not be the most suitable of candidates.” A wry smile on his face.

“Then?”

He doesn’t answer you immediately. Opting to walk around his desk and standing in front of the fireplace instead. You almost missed it, but you hear him sigh. Your frown deepens. What ails your father’s mind? You’ve been preparing to be Monarch your whole life. More so in recent years. You think—no, you know that you’re qualified to help Father.

Standing up, you walk over the other side of the fireplace.

“Penny for your thoughts, Father?”

A low hum from him. Warm orange flames dance in his melancholic golden eyes.

“I’ve been thinking about this problem a lot lately.” You quietly listen to him. “I’ve always wanted to be a brilliant King for my people. Watching and guiding them as the Night Bird.”

“You are, Father,” you reassure him. You’ve told no lies. There has been no other Monarch as beloved as your father is. He is the person you admire after all. The person you strive to be.

“But most importantly,” he gives you a warm smile. “I want to be a good father to you and Felix.”

“And you are,” you tell him again in full confidence.

“I want to respect your decisions and give you the freedom to marry whoever you want,” he says as he moves to face you properly. Holding your shoulder, he looks at you seriously. “Which is why I am going to give you a choice, my daughter.”

“A choice?” You furrow your eyebrows.

“It’s simple. Don’t worry.” He chuckles. “You just have to say yes or no.”

There’s something about the way that this conversation is going that you don’t like. Maybe it’s the serious yet melancholic look in your father’s eyes. Maybe it’s the ever so complicated topic of fiancés and marriage. Or maybe it’s how clearly you can see the aged lines on his face. The years coming down on him.

“Shin and I have talked about this together,” he continues. “There’s still a few years until your coronation, but you need to find someone soon, Chaewon. The ministers are starting to complain about your lack of fiancé. I would love to ignore them, but certain circumstances have come up and we can’t just ignore this matter forever. If you still do not have a person in mind, I could set you up with a capable young man.”

You have questions. A few actually. What circumstances? Is it something that you should know about? Clearly, it’s serious enough to warrant concern from Father. Also, which one of those old coots urged Father to give me a fiancé? And uncle? What does uncle have to do with the matter of your fiancé? Your mind is a mess, and really, you just want answers for everything.

Knuckles turn white. You take a deep breath. Let’s take it one at a time.

“Who is it?” you ask him. Jaw tight.

“It’s Minseok.”

“What?” Your eyes falter. Him? Sure you like him better than the rest. Plus, you’ve known him since you were a kid. Not to mention that he’s already started to help the Duke with territory management and everything. But marry him? Marry Minseok?

"Shin and I have been talking since the Ball."

"Wait, is—is that why you told me to get closer to Minjoo?" Your eyes widen in realization. " _We'll be spending a lot of time together_... you, you weren't just talking about university, were you? What about Minseok? What did he say? And of his inheritance?"

"He agreed to relinquish it for the greater good." Father sighs. "Though reluctantly."

"And of Minjoo? Does she know?" You quickly urge him to answer.

"No, she doesn't."

"Oh."

"Remember, my child." A kind gaze in his eyes. “You only need to say no.”

“I—” your voice, shaky—“Wa—Wait, what about the circumstances you mentioned?”

It’s then when Father’s face falls. He releases his hold on you and walks away to his desk. You distinctively feel the emptiness of the abyss creeping inside your chest. Dread. It is dread that you feel. Why do you feel dread?

You’re starting to forget how to breathe. The air feels like acrid poison.

“I,” an uneasy pause, “won’t be King for long.”

“What—What do you mean by that.” Long tendrils of emptiness coiling around your limbs. You feel heavy. As if something is dragging you down to the dark, _dark_ abyss.

“I have the blight, Chaewon.”

Your blood turns cold. Your heart petrified still. You can't breathe.

"How long?" Voice nothing but a whisper.

"A year."

Hands gripped tightly. Stopping them from trembling. The back of your eyes stinging painfully with unshed tears. It's a lie. It has to be one. Your Father is as healthy as a horse and he's saying that he has the blight? Bullshit. He can't have the blight. He can't. He—a sharp inhale. You glare at him. Words of admonishment and curses and right on the tip of your tongue. How dare he tell such a distasteful joke? He shouldn't joke about this kind of—

But then you see his eyes. The resignation in them. The vulnerability in them. Something in you cracks. You didn't want to see those in him. You really didn't.

"Explain."

Explain he did.

A year. A whole fucking year and he didn’t tell you that he had the blight. Not you. Not Mother. You want to be mad at him. You want to scream and yell at him. Why didn’t he tell us? Why couldn’t he just say it earlier? Why?

You know why. As much as you hate it. As stupid as it is. You understand exactly why Father hid it from the both of you.

The doctors say he won’t die. At least, not anytime soon. You scoff. Of course, he won’t die. He’s the Monarch. He has every single medicine, elixir, and potion available to him. But can you really say you’re alive when you’re not _living_?

The only saving grace is that the blight is still young. There would still be a long time until the true suffering begins. It might sound awful, but you sincerely hope Father would die of old age first before it could happen.

Mother didn’t take the news too greatly. You had watched as she silently wept while Father was talking. As for you, you had clenched your fists so tightly that they had bled. The pain on your hand has nothing against the pain in your chest. Those long tendrils filled with emptiness had succeeded. You’re in the abyss and you don’t know how to breathe here. Every time you breathe it stings as if you’re inhaling poison.

You can’t breathe. You're a mess.

(

The phone screen lights up the dark room. Leaning against the headboard of your bed, you watch it with an empty haze. A low muted ring comes from it.

"Hello?"

It picks up.

"Chaewon?"

You draw a shaky breath.

"Hello? Chaewon, are you there?"

"I'm here." Your voice nothing but a whisper. Scratchy. Rough.

"What's up? You don't usually call me at night."

You wonder. Should you tell her? That your father is dying? That your mother collapsed from the shock? That you would have to wear the crown decades earlier than expected? That the crown weighs a thousand moons and you're afraid it's going to crush you underneath it?

You say nothing.

"Chaewon?"

You close your eyes. Everything seems a little bit too much even in this dark room.

"Just..."

"Hm?"

"I just," you weakly say. You wonder if Minjoo could hear the tiredness in it. "I wanted to hear your voice."

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned in the chapter: Young In Love by ChungHa
> 
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


	6. Of comfort and addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minjoo comforts Chaewon and comes face to face with the reality she's been ignoring. Chaewon has a lot on her plate but even she thinks Minjoo should give herself a break.
> 
> Minjoo POV

//

A low hum of the car’s machine sounding underneath your feet. Slight whispers of the air conditioning in your ear. Eyes looking out the passing scenery yet viewing none of it.

It’s been a week since she called you. It’s been a week since you last saw her.

Dad had told you about what happened. The King’s illness and of the Crown Princess’ earlier than expected coronation. It’s estimated that the Princess would be taking over the throne when she turns 27. No one is blind. Everyone can tell that she’s still too young. Six years is too short. You can only imagine the burden Chaewon must be feeling right now.

Not to mention King Yeo.

You clench your fist. You should’ve said more that night. Something. Anything to make her feel a bit better. Instead, you had just rambled on and on stupidly. Ignorantly. Dad said you shouldn’t blame yourself too much. After all, you didn’t know anything that night. But still.

She won’t read your messages. Won’t pick up your calls. From what you heard, she won’t even leave her room.

Hyewon told you everything. How she just stays in her room and how she never lets anyone in. A door that’s perpetually locked. They tried talking to her but to no avail. So, Hyewon called you. She told you to come in hopes that maybe, just _maybe_ she’ll listen to you. Which is why you’re currently on your way there.

You hope that, at the very least, she would let you comfort her. The call last week must mean something, right?

Also, yeah, you know about the engagement business too. Eyebrows furrowed, you frown. Red eyes glowing from anger. Thorns piercing your heart and it bleeds painfully. It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. Obviously, you’re not fucking happy about this news. How could you?

Of course, Dad and Minseok don’t know about this.

How easier it would be if you could just tell them the truth. But you don’t. You can’t. Unfortunately, you know politics a bit too well for your taste. Minseok is by far a better candidate to be Chaewon’s partner than you. Unlike you, he actually knows how to do administrations. Not to mention that there’s a lot of people who support your brother. It’s better for Chaewon.

Not to mention the unspoken rule that a monarch can’t have the same gendered partner.

In all honesty, you just want to burn the Kingdom down for taking her away from you. You’re fucking angry. But you hold it down though. It’s going to be Chaewon’s Kingdom in a few years. You can’t take that away from her.

Yes, you know that she hasn’t accepted anything yet. There’s probably still a chance for you. But even then, would you be good for her? What if you become too possessive? What if you hurt her? You know that she feels something for you too. What other explanation could there be for her actions? But what if you’re wrong? What if you’re her blight? Eating her away slowly?

Plus, there’s something about all of it that feels... inevitable.

You have to face reality.

“Milady, we’re here.”

“Thanks, Jungwoo.”

Stepping outside, you’re greeted by the sight of servants working here and there. The great golden gate behind you and the simple yet beautifully designed white castle door in front. You walk past it and make your way to the Northern Wing.

There you find Hyewon waiting. Making a cursory glance, you don’t see the King and Queen around. You ask about them. The King couldn’t leave his work alone and the Queen, well, Auntie Seon isn’t in a better state than Chaewon, she explains. You notice the tired look in her eyes.

“It’s a mess.” She sighs.

“And you?” you ask.

“What about me?”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, I—Well, I’m doing better than everyone else at least.” Hyewon lets out a bitter laugh. “Thanks for asking though.”

On the way to Chaewon’s room, Hyewon fills you in with a little bit more detail. But largely it’s the same as what she already told you. There isn’t much to talk about when none of the attempts elicited a reaction from her.

“At least she’s still eating.” Another sigh and you nod. A pregnant pause. “You know, this isn’t like her. Chaewon’s always so… strong. So full of spirit.”

“Yeah.” Your knuckles turn white.

“None of this feels right.”

Reaching her room, both of you find one servant in front of the door and a tray of empty plates in her hand. It’s Yuri. Dark under her eyes. It must’ve been hard on her too. Hyewon thanks her and Yuri only say that it’s her duty to take care of her. A smile on her face, albeit strained. Yuri leaves carrying the tray with heavy steps.

“Well, here we are,” Hyewon says before holding your hand. “Good luck, Joo. I pray to Hecate and all the stars that she’ll at least listen to you.”

As she walks away, you take a breath that feels more like a sigh than anything else. The thorns. They’ve been there for a while now. Clinging and threatening to rip your chest into pieces. For the first time in a while, you’re breathing blood instead of flowers. You’re bleeding for her.

You’ll never resent her for it though. You don’t think it’s possible to hate her. You just want her to feel better.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Chaewon?”

No response.

“It’s, uh, It’s me. Minjoo.”

Still nothing.

“Can I—Can I come inside?”

Silence.

The thorns tighten, and little by little, your lungs fill with blood. It stings. You, you really just want her to be okay. You want to help and comfort her, but what can you do when she won’t let you? Leaning against the door, your fingers touch the cold wood. Please, Chaewon. Just let you help. Please.

“Please,” you whisper.

_Click._

Your eyes open wide. She opened the door. A sigh of relief escapes you.

“I’m coming in, okay?” you say as you softly open the door. Before you could even close the door properly, another body collides with yours and you smell azaleas. Her arms are tight against your waist. You hold her warmly with your back against the door. Slowly rubbing circles on her back. You hear a shaky breath. “You okay?”

She doesn’t reply in a while, but when she does you notice how rough her voice sounds.

“Hah,” an unstable scornful snicker, “that depends on the definition of ‘okay’.”

“What do you think?”

“I’m a mess.” Her fingers gripping hard on the back of your hoodie. All in an effort to keep her hands from shaking too much.

“Talk to me, Chaewon.”

“I hate this. I hate everything,” she says with strain. “I just—I just wanted to—why can’t Father be healthy? Why do I have to take the throne so early? I was supposed to have decades before this, Minjoo. Decades! Time to prepare myself and learn from Father. But I don’t have it. I don’t have time. I’m not sure if Father could even teach me before it’s too late.”

You continue to rub her back reassuringly. Cradling her body securely. You don’t say anything. She hasn’t talked to anyone in days. She needs to let it all out and you’ll listen.

“I know—believe me, I know that Father won’t die. He’s strong and there’s practically an army of healers behind him. But there’s this—this,” an ugly pause. She breathes out. “ _fear._ ”

A sharp inhale. A quiet confession.

“I’m afraid.”

She’s not crying. You can tell from how dry your hoodie is. So, why is it that you’re the one that wants to cry? You try your hardest to swallow the tears down. A few escape anyway. It’s so unfair. Why does Chaewon have to carry all of this burden on her own? Why is the world being so cruel to her?

“You’ll be fine,” you say shakily. You hate yourself for only being able to say this. You hate that this is all you can do for her. You might be a Duke’s Daughter but there’s nothing you can do. Pathetic. You hold her tighter. “You’ll be okay.”

She turns quiet again and the room becomes silent. It’s only when you sniff that the silence is broken.

“Are—Are you crying?” She asks.

“No,” you deny.

She pulls away to look at you properly.

“You are crying.” A sad smile on her lips. “I’m sorry.”

You shake your head at that.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m supposed to be comforting you.” Her hand comes up to wipe the tears from your cheek. “There should be something I can do for you.”

“You’re doing enough right now.”

“Is it?”

“It is for me.”

You lean into her touch. The tears stop after a while.

“I thought you would be the one crying.”

“The tears stopped after a while. Now, I’m just,” her eyes cast down, “thinking.”

“About?”

She takes a deep breath.

“Everything.” Her head rests on your shoulder. “Let’s go to bed? Unless you prefer standing up all day.”

So, you pick her up and carry her all the way to her bed. You expected her to protest, but she doesn’t.

It’s difficult but you managed to take your shoes off while still carrying her. Putting her down on the bed, you positioning yourself comfortably on it before she comes to crawl next to you. You’re pretty sure she’s at least half on top of you. Not that you mind. She snuggles into the crook of your neck.

“So, did you get anything after all the thinking?”

“Somewhat.” She sighs. “I’ve… more or less accepted the fact that I’m taking the throne in a few years. I’ve been preparing for the throne my whole life. So, I should be fine.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, I got people who’ll support me too. As for Father, I—” She suddenly sits up. Her hand impatiently brushing her hair back. “It’s been driving me mad for the past week.”

“He’ll live a long and healthy life.” You sit up too. Taking her hand into yours. “Eunbi is searching for a cure, no?”

“If she finds one.”

“You’ll have to believe her.”

“I guess.” She sighs again. “I’m sorry again by the way. For being gone for a week. Not replying to you.”

“That’s okay. I know you needed time alone.”

She hums and says nothing else. Only staring silently outside the window. Thinking. You should leave her alone for now. Sometimes it’s better to just quietly stay by their side than spouting useless advice or incessant ramblings. Chaewon had said that she likes hearing you ramble, but you’re pretty sure she won’t appreciate it when she’s thinking so deeply.

Chaewon turns her gaze from the window to her own hands.

“Minjoo,” she finally says after a long while. She pulls away from you to turn and look at you properly. You notice a change in her eyes. “If—If I asked you to make the whole world your enemy, would you do it?”

“You asked me this before. My answer won’t change.” You kiss her hand. “I would do anything for you.”

“Even if everyone would curse at you. Even if everyone would hate you. Would you still be by my side?”

“Nothing could pull me away from you.” You look into her eyes. Trying to convey your sincerity. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Be it as a friend or anything else. You just want the best for her. And if you’re not fit to be by her side, then so be it.

As for the dragon’s greed, well, you’ll just have to deal with it somehow. Now faced with the reality of possibly losing her, you’re more aware than ever that she doesn’t belong to you. Then again, a person like Chaewon shouldn’t belong to anyone. She’s a bird who belongs in the night sky, soaring with the stars.

You shouldn’t be greedy.

“Okay.” Chaewon holds your face. A genuine smile on her face this time.” Then I won’t be seeing you for a while.”

“What? Why?” you quickly ask her in alert. What does she mean by that? Should you be concerned?

“Don’t worry.” She chuckles softly. A reassuring smile on her lips. “I’ll be gone for two weeks if I’m quick. A few months if those old croons are being stubborn. I have to work everything out with Father and the others. About the throne, his illness, and the whole engagement thing too.”

“Oh,” you feel yourself relaxing. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

“I’ll try to call you every day.” She scoots closer to you and you can’t help but lean into her touch. You breathe in azaleas along with her sweet poison. You wonder if you’re starting to get addicted.

“Okay.”

Holding her hand, you kiss her wrist.

“I’ll be waiting,” you say against her wrist.

And so, time passes by.

(

It’s been a week since you’ve seen Chaewon and you wonder if time would go by any slower than this.

She’s been calling you daily as she promised. Usually early in the morning or late at night. It’s the only time she has to spend freely. Hyewon told you that Chaewon has been very busy having meetings with her dad, the council, and different nobles every day. She doesn’t even have time to go to University. But she also said that she’s been the most spirited in a while. You’re not too worried. You hope she’s taking good care of herself though.

Today, too, your phone rings with a familiar number.

“Chaewon!” you say cheerily while lying down on your bed.

“Hey, Minjoo.” She chuckles. “How’s your day today?”

“Nothing much. Went to uni, hanged out with Wonyoung and Yujin—which reminds me! I saw Hyewon walking around with Princess Sakura today. I don’t know why but I think she was giving her a tour of our campus.”

“Ah, so that’s where she went earlier. I was looking for her.” She grumbles cutely. “I know I told her to spend more time with the Far East Princess but isn’t she spending too much time with her?”

“Maybe you should talk to Duke Lawrence about it?”

“Probably. Anything else that happened while I wasn’t there?”

“Hmmm, I did go practice my swordsmanship earlier. That’s about it.” You shrug before hugging your pillow. “But, um, I did miss you.”

“I’ve only been gone for a few days though?” she teases you.

“A few days too long!” You whine as you roll around in bed. Your legs hitting your sheets repeatedly. “When are you going to be done?”

“Not for a while, unfortunately.” She sighs. “I still have a lot to do. Those old vultures in the council are making things very hard for me to do what I want. I won’t be able to do this quickly I’m afraid.”

“It’s okay.” You smile sadly. Sitting up, you look outside your window. “I know you can do it, Chaewon.”

“Wait for me, Minjoo?”

“Of course.”

You both continue to chat even until late at night. Only falling asleep until your eyelids couldn’t stay open anymore. Her voice becoming your lullaby.

)

You wouldn’t see her again for a few months. Technically, you did see her once in a while at parties or in the few times that you need to go to the castle. Even then it was only for a few minutes. You still escorted her at those parties, of course. Though she was too busy talking to other officials of the Kingdom to pay attention to you.

She tried to compensate it to you. At times dragging you away from the party in excuse of going to the bathroom. In the shadows of the hallways, you would embrace her. Burying your nose into her hair. Breathing in her poison.

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. You couldn’t find a better phrase to describe your situation right now.

God, how addicted you are to her.

You try to be less greedy but Chaewon makes it very hard for you to do that. Like the devil tempting you. But can’t stop trying lest you break your own heart when the inevitable news comes.

It isn’t until mid-Autumn that you finally got to see her again properly. You get another phone call from her telling you to come to our hideout. You ask her why and she replies with,

“I thought you wanted to see me?”

At that, you quickly wear your clothes and gather all of your essential stuff. Minseok asks where you were going but you ignored him instead and quickly run out the door. Only to run back inside. You need someone to drive you all the way to the forest. It’s really far away from your house and it’ll be faster with a car.

“Jungwoo!” You call out to your family’s driver.

He chokes on his lunch and looks at you in alarm. You tell him you need to go to Avna Forest ASAP and he protests. He’s still in the middle of his lunch. You just told him that it’ll still be waiting for him once he’s done. Plus, you’ll give him some money to buy himself lunch if he’s that impatient. He grumbles but takes the car keys from your finger anyway.

Sorry, Jungwoo, but Chaewon is waiting for you and you will not make her wait.

“You’re lucky I like you, Milady.” He frowns.

“Less talking and more driving, Old Man!”

Once there, you tell him to just go home since you’ll be going back on your own. Throwing a ‘be careful, milady!’ to you, he drives away and you run all the way from the entrance to deep inside the forest. When you arrive at the old shack, you’re not even sweating at all. Ah, how great it is to virtually have no end to your stamina.

Walking closer to the shack, you see the lights are on and quickly open the door.

“Chaewon, I’m here!”

“Finally, took you long enough—Wait! Minjoo! Put me down!” She squeals as you pick her up from the couch. Swinging her around the place. You’re really happy right now. You can’t help it.

“I refuse!” Her hands having a death grip on your shoulders and her legs hanging to your waist. “I’m not letting you go for today!”

“We’ll have a week to ourselves. Calm down.” She laughs.

“A week?” You look up at her expectantly. She nods and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, a week.”

Wait a second! She kissed your cheek. Chaewon kissed your cheek. Like there. On your face. Your cheek. What is happening?!

You’re usually always the one kissing some part of her body, usually her wrist. But Chaewon doesn’t kiss you. Like ever.

“Huh, I didn’t know someone’s face could turn this red,” Chaewon remarks while poking your forehead.

You whine and hide your face on her shoulder.

“So, when are you going to let me down?”

She keeps tapping your head and so you let her down begrudgingly.

“Oh, stop being a baby.” She rolls her eyes playfully and drags you over to the couch. Sitting you down, she plops herself down on your lap. “There. Better than standing up. Am I wrong?”

Chaewon tells you of her plans afterward. It seems that things had worked out well between her, His Majesty, the elder council, and the rest of the Kingdom officials about her inheritance and engagement. As for His Majesty’s illness, Eunbi had apparently made a breakthrough in her research for the blight thanks to Hyewon’s help. A new medicine was developed though it’s still a prototype. Still not sure of its effects. Everyone could only hope for its effectiveness.

In all honesty, you had frozen up at the mention of engagement, but you try not to let it go to you. Instead, you try to let it go. You have to let it go. She’s not yours and she won’t be yours. It’s hard though. Like thorns piercing your chest. Fuck the dragon’s greed. You never asked for this animalistic trait of yours. You never asked for any of this. But you need to make it work. Something like going berserk like last time is not an option.

But then, she softly tells you,

“I won’t marry him, Minjoo. I promise you I won’t.”

You don’t say anything to that. Conflicted.

She plans to stay at the cabin for a week instead of being back in the castle. Saying how she felt bad for leaving you alone for so long and she missed you too. Chaewon asked if you mind staying here for a week too. You nod at her. You should at least treasure the last moments you have her to yourself.

Of course, you still had to go to university. So, regrettably, you couldn’t spend the whole day with her but its miles better than not seeing her for weeks on end.

Even though she’s been here for the whole, it doesn’t change the fact that she’s still very busy. Her laptop would always be opened and you would hear the sounds of tapping even up in the attic. It’s not loud by any means. You doubt a normal person would be able to hear it, but when you have heightened senses, you tend to hear everything in the cabin. You’re rarely bothered by it, rather it’s the cold sheets that wake you up.

Still dazed by dreams of azaleas and the faint scent of her sweet poison on the sheets next to you. She would always get up before you at dawn. You wanted to stay in bed for longer, but her presence draws you like a moth to a flame.

(

This night, too, you’re awoken by the chill on your side. Squinting your eyes open, you notice how dark everything still is. 2:13 a.m. Well, that explains it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The faint sound of tapping could still be heard from downstairs. She’s still working. You frown. Sluggishly getting out of bed, you slowly make your way across the attic. Taking the stairs down to the living room. A few candles still lit here and there, and blue light coming out of her laptop.

“Chae.” You stop at the end of the stairs leaning your head against the wall. Eyelids, heavy.

Her head bobs up. Glasses adorning the bridge of her nose.

“Oh, Minjoo. Sorry, did I wake you up?”

You shake your head.

“You said you were going to go to bed soon.” A frown on your lips. “It’s already past 2.”

“Is it? Shit, it is.” She curses softly before sighing. “Sorry, I’ll be there soon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.” She smiles at you. “Go back to bed, Min.”

“Okay.” You slowly make your way back to the attic again. Plopping down onto the cloud-like bed. You snuggle into the pillows and cover yourself with the blankets. You can still smell Chaewon on them.

It isn’t long after that you would hear the soft pitter-pattering of feet on the wooden floor. A dip on the bed and a warm body next to yours. You pull her in closer.

“You’re so warm,” she whispers.

“It’s because I’m a dragon,” you mumble.

“Some scary dragon you are.” A kiss pressed to your jaw. “Good night, Minjoo.”

)

Sometimes you would ask her what is it that she’s working on out of curiosity. Who knows? You might be able to help. Chaewon wouldn’t tell you anything except that it’s a proposal. Only giving you a pat on the cheek and sending you off on your way. Even going out of her way to put a distortion charm on her laptop so you wouldn’t take a peek at the screen.

Despite all of her business, she still manages to find time to be with you. Honestly, you’re already content by the fact that you’re with her but you won’t say no to her hugs or cuddles.

But the week ended far too soon.

“Good luck, Chae.”

“Thanks, Min. Now I just need to present the proposal.” She looks determined. That’s good. “I’ll only be gone for a couple of days this time. I promise.”

“Okay.” You press a kiss to her wrist.

“Let’s go somewhere after this is all over.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “Wherever you want.”

“Hmmm.”

“You don’t have to think about it now, Min. But make sure to pick a place when I’m done.”

“I’ll pick a really good place to relax then. Look forward to it,” you determinedly say. She chuckles.

“Alright. I have to go now. Bye, Minjoo.”

“Bye, Chae.”

A few days later, in a cold autumn afternoon, she finally tells you that she’s done with everything. You tell her you would pick her up at the castle. You wanted to start the date right away and she had no qualms over it. Telling you to come quicker instead. She’s getting tired of seeing all the old vultures’ face all day.

You pick her up and bring her to the pier at the eastern part of the city where it connects to the sea. You remember Chaewon once saying how she’s always liked the ocean breeze. A nice café nearby and beautiful sights. But empty due to the cold weather. This place would be perfect for her to relax.

“How was it?” you ask concerning the meetings.

“Absolutely horrid. I can’t wait to kick them out of the council the moment I become Queen Regnant.” She says as she stretches while walking along the pier.

“Aren’t members of the council decided by the general populace?”

“They are but that doesn’t mean I can’t do anything to sway the public’s opinion. Anyway, let’s stop talking about that. We’re to have fun, are we not?”

“Right.” You take her hand and intertwine them.

“Then let’s enjoy ourselves.”

“And in the spirit of enjoying ourselves, since we’re already at the pier, wanna go down to the beach?”

“In this weather?” She tilts her head.

“I’m not affected by temperature, don’t you know?” You puff your chest out. “And the royal family has resistance to the cold, right?”

“Yeah, because of our affinity to the moon.” She nods. “Alright sure, let’s go.”

“Yes!” You fist pump. “Time to go, go!”

You release her hand from yours and start running.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!”

“Wha—That’s not fair! You didn’t give me a warning!” She immediately runs after you.

“What’s that? I can’t hear the loser talking!”

“Ya! Just wait till I get to you, Minjoo!”

You laugh and the wind runs through your hair. Good thing you used your comfortable pants for today. Looking back you see Chaewon catching up to you a bit but you just speed up. Leaving her back in the dust. She throws curses at you but really it just makes you laugh more. It feels like being threatened by a cupcake.

Speeding up even further, you arrive at the sandy shores much faster than her. You see her still a few meters away and decide to hide behind the rocks.

“Finally!” She pants after getting here. She looks around but doesn’t find you anywhere. “Minjoo?”

Sneaking up behind her, you carefully silence your steps. Once you’re close enough, you suddenly dash towards her and pick her up from behind. She squeals and screams. Telling you to put her down and all. You head her no attention and run towards the sea instead. A mischievous grin on your lips.

“Minjoo, don’t you fucking dare!”

“Oh, but I dare, Princess!”

Getting rid of your shoes, you walk right into the sea with her in your arms. Right until the water reaches your knees.

“I swear to Nyx if you drop me—” your arms suddenly dropping down as if to let her go. You don’t though. Cackling when her arms go around your neck in a death grip. “I regret everything. I want a refund!”

“A bit too late about that.” You grin.

“Unfortunately,” she pinches your cheek hard.

“So, I can drop you, right?” Your smile getting distorted as she stretched your cheeks.

“Minjoo, no,” she deadpans.

“Minjoo, yes!” You laugh as you drop her into the knee-deep ocean. Before immediately running away. You hear her screech behind you and she’s so going to kill you.

You immediately hear footsteps going after you and you run away as fast as you can. Only for you to immediately fall after a few seconds. You look down to your feet to see it encased in ice.

“Can’t run now, can you?” Looking up, you see the menacing look in her face. Her t-shirt and skirt drenched from the chest down. Tips of her hair sticking together.

“Uhh, sorry?”

She squints her eyes at you. She moves to sit on your stomach and her hands next to your head.

“I’ll make you regret everything you did.”

And without warning, her hands start tickling you, and laughter erupts from you. Wa—Wait, you’re really ticklish. Stop! Mercy! But she doesn’t stop until there are tears in your eyes.

“Learned your lesson yet?” She smirks at you as she stands back up.

“I—I request first aid help,” you pant.

“Oh, boo-hoo.” She rolls her eyes before holding a hand to you. “Come on. Get up, you big baby.”

Taking her hand, you stand up. You take a moment to catch your breath before drying your clothes and hers using your magic.

“Let’s go back to the pier. I saw a guy selling some snacks.” She suggests.

“Alright. Lemme just get my shoes.”

Walking up the stairs back to the pier, you skip a few steps to get ahead of her. You reach out your hand to her and she takes it.

“Princess.” You stupidly grin.

“Lady Draconis.” She smiles back before bursting into laughter. You feel content. Happy.

The sound of both of your laughter carried by the wind. You would like it if moments like this last forever.

Buying some street snacks, both of you eat it in lieu of a real dinner. It’s unhealthy but you doubt any of you really care right now. Belly filled, hands intertwined, her voice in your ears, dusk on the horizon. You doubt you could describe a more perfect evening.

Gaze affixed at the sight in front of you. The gentle orange light kissing her soft skin. A warm scene. One completely contrasting the shivering cold you feel against your fingertips. The waves glimmering underneath the sunlight. Reflecting on her skin. Mesmerized. Her hair dancing along with the wind. The world fades.

“You’re staring again.”

“Can you blame me? You’re the prettiest person I know,” you admit and she laughs a bit. “What?”

“Nothing, it just reminds me of the night we met.” She leans against the wooden railings. “You said the same thing.”

“Did I?” You step in next to her.

“Mhm.”

You were already mesmerized by her then. The then petals of azaleas growing to become a full meadow now.

“Hey, Chae?”

“Hm?” Her warm golden eyes gazing into yours.

Icy cold air enters your lungs but you only feel her, her, and her. Poison and petals. You never knew you would be breathing any of these when you first met her. Nor did you knew how sweet they could be.

You have to tell her. Before you regret it. Before you try to rid yourself off of these feelings. You have to tell her.

“I love you.”

You breathe out. You say it like you didn’t just bare your whole heart for the world to see. Like you didn’t confess your feelings to her. You say it like you just said that the moon rises at dusk and sinks at dawn. Or how fire is hot and ice is cold. Like its common knowledge. Nothing. Nonchalantly. But it’s so, _so_ much more than that.

A white huff of warm air floating up to the sky before scattering amongst the wind. There's a certain weight in your chest. No wonder. Azaleas fill them to the brim. You’re still breathing floral and you don’t think you’ll stop anytime soon. You don’t want it to ever stop.

“I know,” she replies. Yellow and orange dance in her golden eyes. You’re in love. You know you are.

“You do?” Breathless. You’re always a bit breathless around her. She makes you forget how to breathe.

“I would be blind if I didn’t.” She smiles.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Aren’t you curious?” She tilts her head. “About how I feel?”

“I—” you take a deep breath—“I have a feeling. I don’t know if I’m right though.”

“You are.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking of though.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Minjoo. I know you a lot. You’re not hard to read.” But then her smile turns sad. “Which means I also know what you’re thinking about lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re doing it again.” She holds your face. “Self-hatred. Blaming yourself. Like you’re a bad person. That you don’t deserve to be with me.”

“That’s—” Your eyebrows furrow and you take her hand off of you. “That’s because it is true. Why would you want me? I can’t give you anything. Literally, anyone else is better for you. You shouldn’t pick me. You can’t pick me.”

“But you’re not. You’re the kindest person I know.” She frowns.

“If I’m not being territorial.”

“Minjoo—”

“Chaewon, there’s a reason why Father hid me for the first twenty years of my life.”

You take a step back from her.

“Father and Minseok could control their instincts and power well. They can live life normally. But I can’t. And do you know why? It’s because I’m much more of a monster than they are. Sure, I’m stronger than them. Stronger than anyone in this Kingdom. But I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to be blinded by wrath the moment any touches anything that I treasure. I didn’t ask to be this—this greedy demon.”

Turning away, you clench your fists. You weren’t planning on saying any of this. You just wanted to tell her your feelings and that you’ll always be her friend and nothing more.

“I almost killed someone. Not just once or twice either,” you quietly admit. “Minseok always stopped me.”

“Minjoo, I,” she sighs. “I talked with him. Your father too.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to be by my side when I take the throne.”

“And I’m telling you it’s a bad idea.”

“It’s not. Look, I know about your recent slip up too. The one with Sir Donavan? Minseok told me. But you know what else he told me? He said that this was your first slip up in six years, Minjoo. He also told me about the collar you were wearing for the next month after that. You felt guilty, didn’t you? I know you’re trying hard to control it and I can help you too.”

You hear her coming closer, you still refuse to look at her.

“And if I hurt you too?”

“Do you really think you could hurt me that easily?” She says with a chuckle.

“I suppose not.”

“Exactly.” She tugs on your hand, making you look at her. “Take a chance on us, Min.”

You look down to where her hand holds yours.

“Please?” She whispers. You hear hints of desperation in it.

You falter. You think back to your own words. How you would do anything for her.

“If, If I start doing anything bad, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to do what you need to do. Be it incapacitating or imprisoning me.” You look at her intently. “Promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.” She tells you resolutely. Her eyes telling you how much she means her words. It brings a sort of comfort to you.

“Then I’ll do it.” You grasp her hand tighter. “I’ll take a chance on us.”

That night, when you send her home, she holds you longer than usual. A softer look in her eyes. You still can’t trust yourself yet, but you couldn’t stay away from her. Not when she wants you close. You kiss her wrist as always. In return, she would kiss you on the cheek.

“You’ll get a letter in the coming days. About us. I’m sure you could guess what it’s about.”

“I can.” You scratch your eyebrow. A faint blush on your face.

“Call me when you get the letter, Min.”

With affection in her eyes, she waves you goodbye and goes inside.

You don’t go back home just yet though. You turn to another part of the castle. Eunbi’s office. You’ll have to commission her another amulet for you. A restrictive one this time. If you’re going to be with her, then you’re going to do everything you can to be deserving of the place by her side.

The amulet needs to restrict your power by at least half. You’ll try your best to keep your emotions in check, but limiting your power wouldn’t be a bad idea too. Maybe Eunbi can make it so that the limiter feels comfortable to wear. After all, you’ll have it on you all the time from this point onward.

One day, you’ll be able to live without a limiter. Worthy of being by her side. Until then, you’ll just have to keep improving yourself.

(

It’s three days later when you the letter. Father hands it over to you while giving you words of encouragement.

“It’ll be the first time ever in the Kingdom for this. Many are accepting but many more that are not. However, I’m sure both of you can handle all the criticism.” A pat on your shoulder and a fatherly smile. “I know you’ll be great for her, Minjoo. Have faith in yourself. Remember that no matter what people or what you tend to think, you’re a kind person.”

A kiss on the forehead and he leaves to his room for the night. You touch your forehead and smile. You’d like to think that you’re improving a little day by day.

With the letter in hand, you go back to your room. Sitting on your bed, you open it. There’s a lot to take in but only a few words catch your attention.

_‘The Crown Princess has chosen you as her fiancé.’_

A grin tries to overtake your lips. You don’t fight it back. Even if you know about it beforehand, having concrete evidence of it feels nice. If azaleas are were filling your lungs before, then they’re in every inch of your body now. A stupid grin and a rosy flush cover your face.

_“Call me when you get the letter.”_

Oh, right.

You grab your phone and pull up a familiar contact. You were about to press on the call button when a thought comes. You want to see her. You really, _really_ want to see her right now. It’s a bit late at night but she won’t mind, right?

Maybe you should call her first after all.

“Seeing as you’re calling, I take it you’ve read the letter?”

“I have,” you tell her. “Can I come over?”

“Right now?”

“If you, um, don’t mind, that is.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” She chuckles. “But you’ll have to sneak in though. Father doesn’t allow late-night visitors.”

“Uh, isn’t that breaking and entering?” You say hesitantly.

“Oh, please, teenagers sneak into each other’s houses all the time.” You can hear the mischievous tone in her voice. “It’ll be fine. Hurry up. I’ll be waiting, Minjoo.”

And that’s that you guess.

Grabbing your jacket, you quietly leave the mansion in a hurry. You don’t even have the patience to get a driver so you run all the way to the castle. The grin never leaving your face. Arriving back there, you jump over the castle walls. Sneaking around the castle until you reach her room and climb up to the balcony.

Jumping down from the balcony railings, you didn’t even break a sweat. Good, you don’t really want to be hugging Chaewon when you’re sweaty and nasty. You’re only slightly out of breath from all that running and climbing.

You knock on her balcony door and before long, she opens it for you. Only to laugh as she sees your hair.

“Did you run all the way here?” she asks as she fixes your windswept hair.

“And what if I did?” You pull her close by the waist and her hands rest on your shoulders. “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

In the letter, it was told to you that she had received the proposal to be tied with House Draconis through marriage. Apparently, it’s because His Majesty worried about her inheriting the crown when she’s still young. He wanted the Dragons to support her fully and what better way to do that than through marriage? She accepted it. There wasn’t a reason not to. She would only be gaining benefits from this. But she had only one condition.

She can’t marry Minseok. It had to be you.

“It feels surreal,” you remark. “You really made me your fiancé.”

“Who else could it be?”

“When you asked me if I would make the world my enemy just for you, I didn’t think this would be it.” You joke. “Maybe I should properly knight myself so I could be your personal knight too. Hey, actually that’s not a bad idea.”

“I haven’t heard of a consort being a knight at the same time before.” She raises an eyebrow at that.

“A first for everything, right?”

“Right.” She chuckles before removing herself from you, dragging you inside her room. It’s dark inside but it doesn’t matter too much. You can still see quite well.

You sit against the headboard of her bed and she crawls on top of your lap like always. You’re starting to have a striking suspicion that she’s starting to think of you as a chair than anything else with the frequency she sits on top of you. Or it could be just that you keep making her do it. Oh, well, you’re certainly not complaining.

“I want to stay here all night with you.” You frown, knowing that you can’t stay here for long.

“Then why don’t you?” She tilts her head. “No one’s stopping you.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Stay, Minjoo.” She presses her front against yours. “You can think about the consequences later.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Your hands holding her hips.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hands caressing your jaw and making you look up.

You swallow a knot in your throat. When Chaewon invited you inside, you didn’t expect her to be seducing you. On the bed nonetheless. But then again, she does this so often you’re almost used to it. Almost. You don’t think the thrill she gives you will ever go away. It feels like going on an endless rollercoaster and you can’t see what’s next.

“Okay.”

Your fingers fiddling with the sliver of skin exposed on her back. You can’t stop looking into her eyes. They demand your attention and who are you to refuse? You’re ensnared in her and you don’t want to leave.

“Kiss me.”

And so, you do. You kiss her slowly and intently. Trying to savor every second passing by as you have her in your arms. It’s a bit awkward and admittedly a smile in threatening to break the kiss but it’s still somehow perfect. She’s perfect in all her faults and strengths.

A sigh of satisfaction from her. She rakes your hair back and you pull her closer till there’s no more space between the two of you. Hands slipping into the inside of her shirt. Greedily touching the skin of her back.

You wonder if this is what paradise feels like. If so, then you never want to leave. She’s addicting and you don’t care you’re addicted. Her poison flowing slowly through your veins. You can’t get enough of her and her poisonous azaleas. Then again, she’s also trapped in the thorns of your roses.

She tastes like honey.

For the rest of the night, you would kiss her again and again in between bashful smiles and random ramblings. You would kiss her until you lost count. She doesn’t mind anyway. Not from the way she keeps puling you closer every time you did. The way she would chase after your own.

You like to think she likes kissing you as much as you like kissing her.

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


	7. Of pink and red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chaewon has a perfect morning, and Minjoo both receive and gift something she won't ever forget. Also, they both have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other.
> 
> Chaewon POV

//

8:41 a.m.

The sun is still rising in the east. Covering the whole castle in soft sunlight. Gentle icy gusts of wind coming through the windows and flowing into the hallways, making the curtains dance along with them. Sounds of hard boots stomping on dirt and muffled voices of energized yells in the distance. As she walks to her mistress’ bedroom, Yuri watches the knights doing their morning run around the castle from the hallways above.

The bubbly maid, too, is starting her morning chores. The first of which is waking up her childhood friend.

The servant’s quarters is a ways from the Crown Princess’ room, but she never complains. Watching Yena during her morning run makes up for it, especially when the duck would look up and wave excitedly at her.

Yuri is in a good mood. In fact, she’s rarely ever in a bad one. Arriving at her mistress’ quarters, she knocks the door before opening it up cheerily.

“Good morning, Chaewon!” she sing-songs as she makes her way across the room to the curtains, opening them nice and wide. Sunlight covers the room in a soft ethereal glow. “Aren’t you excited? Your Father will be announcing your—”

She stops on her way to your bed. A mortified look on her face. There—There should only be one person sleeping on that bed. Yet why are there two bodies on it?

Beige hair mixed with shorter shades of light brown and—gasp—she’s wearing a shirt and nothing else. Yuri doesn’t know if she’s actually naked underneath the blankets or not. But from the red marks on her neck to the unbuttoned shirt she’s wearing, among other things, she’s pretty sure she’s right. And—And on top of her is her mistress.

Tucked under her chin and definitely glaring at her. A deadly look in your eyes. Yuri slowly inches towards the door. Cold sweat starting to form on her forehead. She definitely fucked up, didn’t she?

“Yuri,” you lowly say.

“Y—Yes?!” She flinches.

“Get out.”

“Right away, Your Highness!” Yuri immediately runs towards the door and words of apologies stumble out of her mouth in the meanwhile.

You sigh. Maybe you should start locking your door, especially now that Minjoo’s coming over more often.

Getting off of her, you move to sit up. The blanket slips off your shoulders, exposing your bare back to the cold air. A bit of sunlight cascades down from the windows and onto your back, warming it. You brush your hair back. Looking at the woman sleeping next to you, it brings a smile to your face. Soft beige hair fanned on the pillows, softly catching the reflections in the light.

Rose petals cover your bed this morning too despite the lack of dreams. But it might be because she’s beside you. Despite the earlier shenanigans, it’s a pretty perfect morning all things considered.

You know, you never expected any of your dreams about her to ever come true. But now that it has… well, let’s just say that your lover did not disappoint you in the slightest. If anything, she just made you even more addicted to her touch.

Minjoo stirs and wakes up, stretching her arms.

“Good morning,” you coo.

“Morning,” she says dazedly. Voice rough from sleep. Eyes still barely open and already there’s a stupid smile on her lips. She looks like a love-struck fool. Then again, you’re the same.

A red gem glints in the sunlight. It hangs on by a short but thick string on her neck. A choker, one which she wears every day now. You know what it is and you don’t like it. But you suppose if it makes her feel more comfortable, you’ll tolerate it. The fact that it looks good on her helps a bit too.

“My rose.” Leaning down, you give her a light kiss. Minjoo pulls you closer and turns it into a much, much deeper kiss. You hum into it.

“I thought morning kisses were supposed to be short and sweet?”

“Since when did you care about that kind of stuff?” she replies, eyes still closed.

“Hmm, true.” You give her another kiss before pulling away. Minjoo whines and you chuckle.

Grabbing a nearby discarded silk robe, you wear it around your body and tie the sash. As nice as the sunlight feels against your bare skin, you do not have the hobby of running around naked. Even in your own room. Sitting at the edge of the bed, you move to stand up only for a sharp pain to come from your lower stomach area.

“Fuck,” you hiss.

“Are you okay?” Minjoo immediately goes to your side and checks on you.

“I’m fine. Just a bit sore.” You pat her cheek. “Someone just got a bit too rough last night.”

A blush flares on her cheeks. It’s amazing how this person is the same one who made the various marks on your body last night.

“Sorry.” She kisses your cheek. Her arms going around your waist, touching your lower abdomen. You feel a pleasant warmth coming from her palms, soothing the aches. “Better?”

“Yeah.” You lean back into her and close your eyes. You feel her burying her nose into your hair.

This is really nice.

Waking up in her arms and having a nice tranquil morning with your lover. You want every morning to be like this. Maybe you can convince her to stay the night often. Not every day. You know she’ll miss her family too, but maybe twice or thrice a week?

Fortunately, you don’t have anything to do today. Father gave you a holiday after being busy for so long. So, you can just laze around the whole day with her.

But you do want a shower.

You pat her hands.

“I’m going to take a shower,” you tell her before opening your eyes and looking up at her. “Either you take one with me or you wait for me here. Well, which will it be?”

“Oh, I, uh, um.” She’s flustered. “I-I’ll take one with you?”

“You’ve seen everything already. What’s there to be embarrassed about?” You laugh.

“But that’s that, this is this. It’s different.” She pouts. You just roll your eyes fondly.

“Come on, let’s go before someone walks in on us again.”

“Wait, again?”

“Yuri might’ve seen us when she came to wake me up.”

“Uh—”

“It’ll be fine.” You tug on her hands.

“If you say so…”

(

You’ve always liked a hot shower in the mornings. But things got far steamier than you expected. Look, you might be the one who has more… libido out of the two of you. However, you sincerely expected for an innocent shower. You really did. Honest.

Can’t say that you’re complaining though.

“Chaewon.” Her hot breath on your ear. Your own breath, erratic.

It’s hot. The water’s hot too but you barely register it at this point. She’s hot. Her whole body lighting you up on fire. You’re burning again like last night. But, again, she burns you so good. Fingers clawing at her back. An attempt to pull her even closer.

Faintly, you wonder how she feels you. Later on, she would tell you. You’re like a cold drink in summer. She can’t help but want to keep drinking you in.

She’s driving you crazy.

)

After you’re done showering and the… _exercise_ , both of you get dressed for the day. You were planning on spending the entire day with her and just lazing around, but it turns out that she has to go back home. Minjoo left her house without telling anyone last night and she’s concerned that her father and brother would be looking for her.

“I suppose I can’t keep you here forever.”

“I’ll see you again soon.” She kisses you before climbing up the fencing on your balcony. Yes, she’s trying to sneak out of the Castle grounds. An impossible feat to do but she’s a dragon. She’ll manage it somehow. As for why she’s sneaking out, well, Minjoo doesn’t want anyone—more specifically the King—to know she spent the night here.

Afraid that Father would kill her for what she did to his daughter. You think that she’s a bit over-reacting but then you remember how Father dotes on you and maybe she’s right.

You’ll just have to silence Yuri. That shouldn’t be hard.

“Ah, by the way, Minjoo.”

“Yeah?”

“There’s going to be another party next week. Uncle and Minseok probably already have the invitation for it.”

“Party?”

“Father will announce our engagement soon. It’s a celebration for it.”

“Oh, okay.” She nods. “I’ll make sure to dress extra intimidating next week.”

“You just got knighted recently and you want to be even more intimidating?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll look forward to it.” You chuckle before giving her one last kiss. “See you tomorrow, Min.”

“See you, Chae.”

And with that, she swoops down. You watch her as she sneaks her way to the gardens and her figure disappearing amidst the green leaves and bushes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A muffled and timid voice coming from the other side of your bedroom door.

“Um, Chae? It’s, uh, me, Yuri. Can—Can I come inside or is it still a bad time for it?”

You softly laugh as you reminisce this morning’s events. If you think about it, it’s pretty funny. Opening the door, you raise an eyebrow at her.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes.” She pouts looking like a kicked puppy. You roll your eyes fondly.

“Come in.”

You walk back inside and she follows you in. Not forgetting to close the door behind her.

“She’s not here anymore?” You hear her ask behind you.

“No, she already went back.” Closing the balcony door, you glance back at her. “You didn’t perchance tell anyone of her presence, did you?”

“Nope,” she places her hand on top of her heart. Showcasing her sincerity. “Not a soul.”

“Good. I would’ve had to blackmail you otherwise.”

“Blackmail?” She looks at you scandalously.

“Oh, please. I have dirt on you too, Yul.” You smile at her mischievously.

“ _Moving on._ ”

You chuckle.

“Your Mother has been looking for you, Chae. She’s looking at your dresses for tomorrow.”

“Already?”

“You know how the Queen is.” She smiles at you. “Says it’ll be one of your most important days tomorrow. She also said you should be prepared when going to battle.”

“If anyone needs to be prepared is those dogs.” You scoff. “One word and I’ll sick Minjoo on them.”

“That’s a problem, Chae.” She opens the door for you, snickering. “Won’t they start peeing their pants?”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

“Nice.”

Both of you make your way to where Mother is at.

“So, when’s the marriage?” Yuri asks with a grin and you flick her forehead. “Ow!”

“We still have a few years of education left to finish, Yul,” you deadpan. “Also, may I remind you that we skipped the whole dating thing?”

“So, not for a while then?” She holds her forehead from the pain, pouting.

“Nope. We’ll have to do it sometime before I become Queen Regnant though.”

She hums in response.

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Must you ask something so obvious, Yuri?”

(

“It’s rare that the King would do a press conference himself. I wonder what’s happening.”

“Isn’t it probably related to his illness? After the announcement last month…”

“Most likely.”

“I got a bit of information from an insider.” Another person intervenes. “Apparently, it’s about the Crown Princess.”

“Her inheritance?”

“They say it’s about her engagement.”

“Makes sense.” The journalist nods. “It’s about time.”

“Shh! Quiet down. It’s starting.”

The speculating journalists settle down, watching King Yeo with hawk eyes from their seats. Rows of security and knights standing at the ready at all corners of the room. There’s a lot of journalists gathered here today. It’s always like that for the Monarch.

Yeo stands tall in front of the countless people, thanking and giving them the opening before finally talking about the main topic. The purpose of this conference.

“As you all know, my daughter shall be replacing me in a few years’ time. It was high time that she chooses a partner for herself, and after a long time of considerable deliberation, we have come to a decision.”

All the journalists listen to his next words carefully. Eager to know who the future Queen Consort shall be.

“The Crown Princess shall be engaged to House Draconis’ sole lady, Dame Minjoo Draconis Kim.”

Murmurs and whispers spread among the crowd over the unprecedented announcement. What? Another female as the Crown Princess’ partner?

“I shall now be taking a few questions.”

A person is chosen among the rest.

“Greetings, Your Majesty, Yeo Luscinian Wang.” He bows and Yeo waves his hand. “Thank you, Your Majesty. As for my question, earlier you had said that the Crown Princess chose her partner. Can you please elaborate more on that?”

“Chaewon needs to have someone who’ll be able to support her once she becomes Monarch. But she also needs someone she’ll be compatible with. She’s a grown woman and I do not plan to control her life. I have trust in her capabilities.”

“So, you mean to say that this engagement was not arranged?” He continues to ask but the host scolds him. One reporter should only be able to ask one question only. That was already told to all of them before the conference started. Yeo only holds his hand up.

“It’s fine.” He allows it. “Yes, we are in a new age after all. We shall not continue outdated traditions such as those. Everyone has the freedom to marry the one they love. Whether that be noble or commoner or be it between heterosexual couples or same-sex ones.”

The journalist thanks the King and another one is chosen.

“This will mark the first-ever same-sex couple in the history of this Kingdom. How does the Council think of it?”

“As anyone could guess, they were not very pleased with this decision. However, my daughter is very convincing. Additionally, Dame Draconis is a very capable lady herself. They were soon convinced.” More like threatened but no one needs to know that, Yeo thinks to himself.

The next one is chosen.

“What about matters of an heir, Your Majesty?”

“The world has become such a better place. The makings of a future successor are of no concern to anyone.”

“And how capable is Dame Draconis on being Queen Consort, Your Majesty? Will she be able to support the Crown Princess? Especially when both rulers will be women?”

The question irks him a lot. Is he trying to say that his daughter is incapable of ruling a Kingdom by herself just because she’s a woman? That she’ll need a man for that? He thought misogyny was going away but it seems like it refuses to die.

“I assure everyone that she is, in fact, very capable. Both of them are.” Yeo looks at him coldly. “I have full confidence in those two. They’ll be able to lead this Kingdom into further glory.”

The conference continued on like that with many questions and answers being ping-ponged many times. Yeo expected this, especially with the newly revealed circumstances. What is a surprise is how quickly everyone took to the news. Of course, there will always be those who disagree and oppose it. Perhaps even a bit too vicious about it much like the journalist before.

But the amount of people accepting of it is not a small number either. Some even rejoiced it, and others even praising the Princess for staying true to herself and not succumbing to tradition.

)

The party started hours ago and you’ve already done your requisite obligations of the night. Now, you can do whatever you want. Well, not whatever. If you could actually do that, half of the people here would be kicked out but you digress.

With the temporary freedom you currently possess, you want to go to the terrace with Minjoo. You know, spend time together, watch the garden and maybe even gaze up to the stars.

A few hyenas tried to stand in your way, talking of how they’re better suited for you and shit like that. You just sick Minjoo to them and quickly took care of that. Honestly, you’re surprised that anyone still has the balls to even try to approach you with how Minjoo looks today.

Long hair waves and tied into a ponytail. A black suit embellished in colors of blood-red and pieces of golden armor. A silk shoulder cape filled with subtle intricate designs drapes her frame. House Draconis’ formal wear. Minjoo went all out. She really meant it when she said she would look as intimidating as possible.

As for you, a simple dark blue halter dress is what you wear. The bottom of it flowing onto the marble floor and fading into transparency. Small crystals embedded into the fabric, glimmering in the light. It makes it look as if you’re wearing the night sky itself.

Hmm, you’d like to think that you two make quite the sight next to each other.

“Well, that was a fucking zoo,” you say in regards to those earlier hyenas. “What was that? They’ll convince Father to reconsider his choice? Like bitch, did you even read the news articles? I guess you can’t cure stupidity after all.”

“You can still save ignorance though.” Minjoo chimes in.

“Sadly, their ignorance is voluntary,” you bitterly say.

“Well, let us ignore them, shall we?” she smiles.

“Let’s.” You roll your eyes.

Walking towards the stone railings, you let your hands touch its cold surface. It’s early winter now and the temperature has dropped considerably. It won't be long till snow covers the ground in white. It’ll probably be another cold and long winter this year. Though unlike most countries, we celebrate the long winters. After all, it’s when we’re closer to our Goddess.

There would be another festival in the winter solstice. There’s a tradition where you would gift the people you love with presents. A hopeful wish for the receiver to live a long life. You’ve already got Father, Mother, Hyewon, and Yuri’s gifts planned out, but you still haven’t figured out what to give her yet.

“Say,” you start, “have you planned for Largios this year?”

“I have a few things planned, yes.” She nods. “Why?”

“Are you going to spend it with Uncle Shin and Minseok?”

“For the first half. I was planning on spending the second half with you. Um, if you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind?” You chuckle. “I was about to invite you to come here actually.”

“Oh, can I expect a present?” An eager look in her eyes.

“You have a gift in mind?”

“Your love?” She jokes.

“But you already have it.” You poke her nose as you laugh. “I’ll try to get something you’ll like.”

“Like?” She grins.

“You’ll see it then. What’s the rush?”

Her grin turns into a pout and you can’t help but chuckle. Tiptoeing up, arms around her neck, you kiss it away. She looks too cute like that.

When you pull away, there’s already another stupid grin on her face.

“Hehe.”

“Loser.”

“Um, excuse you. It’s _your_ loser.” She pulls you in a bit closer.

“Ah, yes, how could I forget?” You roll your eyes playfully. “My loser.”

“Thank you.” She puffs her chest out in pride and you’re really in love with this dork of a woman, aren’t you?

“Now, stop talking and give me another kiss.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” She laughs breathily.

She leans down and your lips meet again. Minjoo smiles into the kiss and you feel the roses in your chest dancing as happily as you feel right now.

Your fingers run through her ponytail and you have an urge to take the hairband off of her. Letting her hair fall freely so that you could feel her hair between your fingers more. Ruining her neat ponytail. Oh, how sinful Minjoo looks with messy hair. But you don’t. Minjoo told you proudly earlier about how perfectly she tied her own hair and you don’t want to ruin it so quickly.

But you want to ruin her.

Okay, enough. Calm down, Chaewon. You’re still in public. You can’t let your libido win over you like it did many times before this. You pull away from her before things heat up. Or more precisely, before _you_ heat things up.

Only to have Minjoo capture your lips again. Biting your lower lip and maybe you’ve started to influence her in a bad way. Hmm, you’re not complaining though. Her tongue slips in and you just know that the battle against your desires is a futile one. Good thing both of you are in a dark corner of the terrace.

“I would say I’m surprised, but I’m not.”

Both you and Minjoo immediately separate from each other. Eyes snapping to the intruder and you immediately glare at her.

“Eunbi.”

“Hello again, kitty cat.” She waves her fingers. An amused smile on her face. “You too, Minjoo.”

“Ah, um, yes, hello.” Minjoo greets her stiffly.

“I didn’t know you were much for exhibitionism, my child.”

Minjoo chokes and starts coughing violently while you just roll your eyes annoyed.

“I doubt you came all the way here to say that?” You raise an eyebrow at her.

“His majesty is calling for you. Both of you.” She drawls. “Better go before someone else finds both of you, hm?”

“Alright.” You sigh. “Come on, Min.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” she chides them. “Not so fast, you two.”

With a wiggle of her hand, a mirror conjures up in front of you.

“Better fix yourself up lest you want your Father knowing what you two have been doing out here.”

“Ahem, right.” You feel your ears getting a bit red. Silently, both you and Minjoo fix yourselves up. Not that there’s anything much to fix. You didn’t really go too far before Eunbi interrupted. There’s red lipstick smeared on Minjoo’s lips but that’s not too hard to fix.

“So, how are my teenagers doing tonight?” Eunbi says with a shit-eating grin.

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks, you’re a bit too young for me, Kitty. I’m sure Minjoo would happily oblige though.”

Minjoo coughs even more violently next to you and she’s getting really red. You’re worried she’s about to combust anytime soon.

“How about this? You stop teasing me and Minjoo, and I’ll promise not to put a thousand rats in your room again. Deal?”

“Is that a threat, Chae?”

“It’s a promise.” You squint your eyes at her.

“Fine.” She shrugs with an amused smile. With a snap of her finger, the mirror goes away. “Come now, Children.”

“What does Father want?”

“Nothing too serious. Don’t worry. I think all of us have had enough drama for a while, yes?”

“You can say that again.”

Eunbi leads you to the back of the hall where your parents, cousin, and soon to be step-father and brother is located. They were talking amongst themselves before noticing your arrival.

“Ah, there you are my child. Where were you?” Father asks you with a jovial smile.

“We were a bit busy,” you explain.

“With each other?” Hyewon chimes in and you immediately glare at her. Minjoo fiddles with her choker nervously.

“Hye, I swear to Nyx—”

“Each other?” your father says scandalously and Mother just pats his shoulder while giggling.

“Oh, don’t be like that, darling. May I remind you of our youth?”

“Ahem.” Father coughs. A faint color of red gathering at his ears. “No need, honey.”

“It’s nice that your spending quality time with each other, sweetie. Why in our younger days your father would—”

“Can we please move on from this topic, Mother?” you groan.

“Alright. Alright.” She giggles.

“Anyway,” Father moves on. The others only have an annoying smile on their faces. “How has the night been so far for you two? Having fun I presume? It is for both of you after all.”

“Too much fun it seems.” Hyewon snickers underneath her breath and Minseok elbows her hard. Though even you can see the laughter threatening to break out. You hate both of them. Tell me again why they’re your childhood friends?

“I’ve been enjoying it, Your Majesty,” Minjoo replies Father with a grin. Not having heard what your cousin said. “The food is nice, there’s pleasant music, and the company is especially great too.”

“A smooth talker you are.” Mother laughs. “No one’s giving you a hard time are they? Just tell us and I will have them escorted out.”

“A few unsavory people but we’ve already taken care of them, Mother.” You smile.

“That’s my daughter,” she proudly says.

The eight of you continue to talk to each other about various things. First, it was about you and Minjoo. Then it went to Hyewon’s research and Eunbi’s experimentations. It then turned to Minseok’s duties as the Captain of the Royal Guards. Then it turned to Minjoo’s recent ascension to knighthood.

“I assume you’ll be aiming to be Chaewon’s personal knight too?” Father asks Minjoo and she nods.

“That’s the plan, Your Majesty.”

But then the head butler interrupts Father, saying how you were already needed on the stage. You nod and bid the others a temporary farewell.

“Ah, by the way, Chaewon,” Father says before you left. “What song did you pick? You never told me about it.”

“It’s not explicit if that’s what you’re worried about,” you say amusedly. “Though it is for you, Min.”

Excusing yourself, you go up the stage.

“Evening, everyone.” You greet all of them with a smile. A twinkle of amusement in your eyes. “I hope you're enjoying your evening. As you all know, we’re all gathered here tonight in celebration of my engagement with Dame Minjoo. So, the song that I’ll be singing for all of you is dedicated to her. Pay attention, Love.”

You wink at her and she turns red. A mischievous smile on your face. Faintly, you hear your father sighing in the background but you chose to politely ignore that. He’ll like the song anyway. You got your music taste from him after all.

The first few notes start. The song is a bit different than the ones you’ve chosen so far. A bit more funky and retro.

_“Ooh girl, drinking by, by, by yourself_   
_Smooth girl‚ what a crime you've done to my health_   
_Ooh girl‚ tell me why, why, why I stare_   
_Got those eyes like magic and I'm under your spell_

_Your sweet perfume it lingers on through my night_   
_Getting me higher‚ getting me higher_   
_Don't leave the room I'm dreaming you're in my mind_   
_And we're turning off the lights_

_Because I'd love_   
_Every little bit of you, bit of you all night long_   
_You're so deliriously good_   
_And I want_   
_Every little bit of you, giving you all my heart_   
_You're so deliriously good_   
_. . .”_

Just like all the times before, as soon as you step down the stage, Minjoo is already there for you. A stupid grin on her lips. You hold her hand. Usually, you would immediately go back to your room after this, but circumstances make it a bit difficult this time.

“Would it be too suspicious if we immediately left like always?” You ask with a grin.

“People might think we’re up to something scandalous.” She chuckles.

“Well, they’re not wrong, are they?”

She averts her eyes. Her hand coming up to scratch her eyebrow. A faint blush on her cheeks.

“No, I suppose not,” she quietly admits and you chuckle.

Holding her arm, you tiptoe up to whisper in her ear.

“Midnight. I’ll be waiting.”

Her red eyes glance to you before looking away again. She nods.

Seems like you’ll be seeing the stars tonight as well.

(

Later on, as you take a walk through your favorite garden, a thought would suddenly come to you. Ah, that’s perfect, you would think. The right gift to give her for Lagrios.

Roses.

So, you would give her just that.

A luscious garden filled with roses. A rose for your rose.

When you would show it to her on Lagrios’ night, she would cry a bit because she’s always been a bit of a crybaby. You would tease her for it and she would take revenge by swinging you around the garden. You wouldn’t mind. After all, you would be laughing along with her as she holds you up.

Then at the next moment, you would be the one with tears in their eyes.

Minjoo would give you a ring.

“I know we’re already official and everything, but we never got the rings. So, how do you like them?” She would ask you.

A golden ring with gems of a flower.

“It’s azaleas,” she would explain. “I’ve always liked them. They remind me of you. Just like how I remind you of roses.”

You would touch the ring on your finger gingerly.

“It’s perfect,” you would say.

“I’m glad.” She would kiss your wrist.

“I don’t say it a lot, but I do you know.” You would caress her cheek. “Love you. A lot.”

“I love you too, Chaewon.”

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned in the chapter: Deliriously Good by Rat City
> 
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


End file.
